The Sky Pirate's Apprentice
by Lady Sybelle
Summary: A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems. Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and RW. Contains mild language and mature situations.
1. The Leading Man Needs a Supporting Role

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer - This story is my idea. Places and characters are my own. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note - My first fic The Love Inside still on WIP. Here's a latest fic right now. **_

_**Also, a very special thanks to DarkBelieverAnge to arranged/edit all of my fics. Thank U *hugs and cries*.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Leading Man Needs a Supporting Role_

_Year 708 Old Valendian_

'What the hell happened out there, Balthier?' Vaan demanded as he walked long strides to keep up with Balthier, who wanted nothing more in the world than to be left alone. 'I'm glad you're not hurt.'

'Damn, you want to know what happened, don't you?' he said.

And so the two sky pirates were complaining and chatting to each other as they walked through the streets of Gallerina Marketplace at the Balfonheim Harbor. In summer, it was the busiest place in town. Any person could hear the calls of merchants selling good from weapons to magicks and technicks. There was scurrying sound of delivery boys making fast deliveries for money.

'Fran and I- we were searching for the single bloody stone.' Balthier continued. 'It was a simple job...Gods it's worse...' then his tone turned to disappointment. 'We didn't know.'

'So that means you guys been ambushed?'

Balthier sighed disgust. 'Yes.'

'Ouch!'

'We didn't know! Alright?'

'And Fran?'

He hesitates. 'I took her away from there. Those poisonous magicks were threatening her life. I didn't know what it was so I casted esuna and used antidotes, but it still doesn't work. She's at her home right now at Euryt Village. Looks like Jote found another way to cure her.'

'How long will it take?'

Two or three weeks.'

'Poor Fran.' Vaan fumed abruptly. 'So is there's a way? What are you going to tell that your _customer _of yours? Are you going to give up and tell him find someone else?'

'No way.' Balthier sneered. 'There's a special reward for Fran and me. He _wants_ that stone badly.'

'So why is this stone?'

He took his breath and sighed with his mouth tightened. 'It's a wedding gift, he said.'

'So he came here to you?' Vaan chuckled and then laughed. 'That moron wanted this _stone_? A wedding gift?'

'This isn't funny, Vaan.' he said in annoyance.

Then he stopped walking. 'So what kind of stone was it?'

He shook his head slowly as his both hands placing casually on his hip and he stared over at the wharf.

'The Briolette of Aieval.'

'The Briolette of Aieval.' said repeatedly. 'Never heard of it.'

Balthier continued. 'It's a rare colorless stone. It was named after the fictional fairy goddess. And it's the oldest diamond on record in the world of Ivalice. During the centuries ago, the original owner named Prince Avishael of Romando presented it to his mistress as a gift–a symbol of requited secrecy and eternal love. That diamond has taken by his jealous wife and it disappeared into history without a trace. But according to Avishael's ancient secret archives at the Archadian Library, it's located somewhere in the inner temple of his wife's birthplace at the Necrohol of Cieloáh.'

Vaan whistled high and low. 'Worth a pretty penny, eh?' he said as he cupped his chin. 'I've been that place before. It's where Penelo and I went on a hunt some time ago. That tough place is a full of Mist.'

'So, how about it? Ratsbane.'

'Huh?' his eyebrows widened in surprise.

Balthier walked towards him and took a sly grin. 'A leading man needs a company, with your help of course.' he chucked and laid his hands on Vaan's shoulders, giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Let's share the money, my friend. Fifty-fifty. What do you say?'

Vaan looked a bit puzzled. 'I'd like to go, but I can't.'

'You can't?'

'I can't.'

'Vaan, I need a hand here!'

'I know...but I'm sorry, man. Kytes and I were going to the Oceana Temple. We've already planned everything. And besides, I can't postpone the plans because of the upcoming weather changes.'

Balthier scratched his head in desperate. 'Look, it's a very important hunt.' he hissed. 'He want's that stone and he need's it for his bride before his bloody wedding day!'

'So when was it?'

He raised head above and looked onward. He turned back to Vaan. 'The first day of the month.'

The youngster declared, 'That's the day of Queen Ashe's wedding.'

A jolt went through Balthier's heart gave a quick reaction as Vaan gave him a wary look. 'Balthier, are you alright?'

'What?'

'I mean your face...er, you look–'

'It's nothing.' he turned away from him and looked to the open seas. His arms folded on his chest and silent.

Vaan moved beside him. 'You're jealous of her, huh?'

The blaze of anxiety and deep emotions arose at the thought of having to face Ashe again, because of the long ago during the civil war between two nations. From the beginning, he privately despised her because of her royal snobbery and spitefulness, then sometime later they became close. Not intimately, but slightly platonic friendship between a sky pirate and a princess. Each shared the moments of their troubled past–he lost his father because of Nethicite, and she lost her husband to defending Nabradia. They shared the moment of bond and mutual respect in the world of sorrow that seemed to never end.

But it was too late to see her again. It has been at least two years after he cheated death at the Sky Fortress Bahamut to save the city of Rabanastre. He hadn't seen her since that day, and he sent the letter and ring as payment for something that he felt he owed her. After her coronation, it was hard to get a hold of her to talk privately.

'Are you going to be okay?' Vaan asked again.

'Vaan, I'm not jealous.' he said with a suppressed laugh. 'I'm glad she's happily engaged to this Lord Raed. What's more? She's a Queen now and it's her duty to her kingdom.'

Vaan looked the expression Balthier's face and felt melancholic. He'd never seen his friend's cocky personality change after they left from the Purvama Lemurés.

'Hey, we could see her someday before the wedding.' Vaan said firmly.

His head shook lightly. 'I don't know, Vaan...' then doubt with an answer. '….in that case, we'll see her someday.'

After a long silent and hesitation, Vaan finally smiles at him. 'Hey, don't act like that. Why don't you just take time off for a while. Find a partner for you. It's easy, huh? And when you're going to see this love sick groom-to-be for the stone and get the good reward for you?'

He glanced at Vaan as he went back to his cocky self. 'As long as I have the Aieval with me.'

'Good point.' he said with a rest of his hand on Balthier's shoulder and walked away. 'I've better get going. Kytes is a very impatient brat, even if he's a sky pirate.'

'Now you two be more careful.' he called out at Vaan. 'And don't be so reckless.'

'You sound like Penelo.' Vaan rubbed his nose.

He scoffed.

'And please tell Fran to get well from me!' he called to Balthier and wave d his hand as he ran away.

'Fine then.' Balhier called out and waved his hand back at Vaan. 'Take care, you fool!'

As Vaan said goodbye and disappeared from the marketplace, Balthier looked back at the wharf.

Still deep in thought, he stood in silence again. He couldn't stop thinking of the beguiling Queen Regnant of Dalmasca. In the most overwhelming feeling in his life, it was so agonizing that he wanted to confront her again.

It was not the jealousy. It was the physical desire.

* * *

_It's not kind of place to bring your family_, Balthier thought in a sly humor as he's alone peacefully on his best table next to the open window at the Whitecap. He finished the last drink of ale and he ordered another one as he watched the sunset over the sea.

The barroom was crowded like most of the time. Sky pirates lounged around, sharing vulgar conversations over many cups of ale. Barmaids served the drinks in the background, while making comments to the customers so that the peace would not be disturbed. Loud music laced the background, as Gerty the moogle played on and on. It was the type of environment where a man could forget all of his normal thoughts.

Balthier stood quietly as he leaned forward on the table to rest. He folded his arms as his eyes dropped to the empty mug, then an older blonde barmaid placed a replacement in front of him.

'Here you go, luv.' The barmaid said sweetly to him. 'Drinks on the house.'

'Why thank you, dear Enora.' Balthier said in a charmed manner and a smile at her with a wink.

Enora smiled gracefully. 'So how's my dear Fran?'

'Her sister told me that Fran's recovering fine. She needs some more rest before she can move on.'

Enora frowned as she took an empty mug from Balthier's table. 'The poor girl.' she said maternally. 'I can't believe those pesky fiends are so annoying.'

He chuckled at her as he picks his mug. 'Well, it's true.'

She looked demandingly at him. 'And don't tell me you're going back there. That places smells like death!''

'How am I supposed to do without Fran, Enora?'

'You have give up, Balthier. I know these are hard times, but you need to find something else to earn your keep.'

He forced a smile. 'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll find someone to assist me.'

'Any luck?'

Balthier shook his head after he finished drinking. 'Nope. I asked Rikken for help. But he didn't respond to me.'

The cheerful and motherly Enora comforted Balthier as she gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulders. 'Cheer up, my dear boy. There's dozen of poor lads right here in Balfonheim. Maybe you should get an apprentice perhaps. Remember you taught Vaan about your sky pirating during the problems with the Empire?'

_I don't have an apprentice_. He remembered long ago with fellow sky pirate Reddas who sacrificed himself as he impaled the Sun Cryst at the Pharos Lighthouse. That fool asked him the same thing in a smart but annoying way.

'My darling Enora. You've softened me.' he replied casually.

'I'm just helping you in order to save your behind.'

He sighed finally as he stretched out his arms. 'Well, looks like I'm going to find a better way with or without an apprentice. If I don't find one, I'm going back there by myself.'

'Look here, Balthier.' she warned him. 'You can't go there _alone!_ And don't you know what happened to Fran–'

He stood up from the chair and he gave a few tip of gil for her. He gave her a suave charming sky pirate-like grin. 'Enora, don't you forget the story of my life–'

She sighed in distress. 'You're the leading man.' she corrected at him. 'And the leading man never dies. But you need a supporting role.'

He chuckled as he kissed lightly on Enora's cheek. 'I'd better go–'

'Don't you ever dare call to her _that_!' a youth yelled from another table.

Balthier saw at the distance table there was a drunken pirate sitting and he was being harassed by a young boy who looked exactly the same age as Vaan. From his looks, Balthier suspected the boy was from the gentry class and from a foreign country or a fellow privateer. The boy wore black short breeches and a white tunic covered by a dark gray vest. His lower knee was covered in white stockings and he had black sandals. The foreigner carried a dagger, a sword and carried a pouch around his belt. His short dark hair was fringe covered above his eyebrows. Even Balthier could see the boy's features with his pale skin but he had fairly thin mustache. _What kind of a strange lad was he with a thin mustache like that_. Balthier thought of the boy's description.

'How dare _I_?' the vulgar named Druas scoffed as he turned the boy away. 'You mean that I called this sweet supposed virgin Queen a sweet whore. The Gods have been merciless on her since she lost her husband in the war, and has been spreading her legs for every–.'

'What was that?' the boy sputtered at the man in agitation.

Druas accidentally spilled his ale on his mouth and coughed. He stood up and turned toward the boy. He had a sarcastic look of his face.

'Listen, boy.' he hissed sweetly as he wiped his spilled ale on his mouth. 'Why don't you get lost. Go back to Dalmasca and tell your lovely Queen I will see her at the altar. Apologize to her for me. I'll be the one on top of her during our wedding night, so tell her-'

But his indecent teasing was interrupted when he screamed in pain from the blow in his groin. The patrons of the pub looked on in disgust at him. He collapsed onto his knees on the floor while groaning in pain.

'Sick bastard!' the boy screamed violently as the bald pirate named Cestmir moved up behind, held him cruelly and bent the boy's arms behind the boy's back. 'Let go of me, Marlboro breath!'

'That ball-kicking brat!' Druas snarled in pain as he stood up. He body almost lost his balance when he was on his feet. 'You'll pay for this boy!'

'Both of you'll be hanged for _this, _pirate!' the boy added deliberate to them, but his arm felt tightly on Cestmir's.

'He's a toughie, eh?' Cestmir mused as he held the boy still. 'You have to apologized to my partner, kid.'

'Go to hell!'

'Apologize!'

'Fiends! You both are monstrous fiends!'

Druas took a dagger from the boy's belt as he advanced on him. The helpless boy was yelling, his tearful eyes widen in terror.

'Hey! Don't do this!' Comyn the publican snapped at him. 'Not in my pub–'

'Shut up, you fuck!' Druas yelled at the owner and then turned back to the boy. Cestmir grabbed the boy's face and showed it to Druas. 'Now then, let's get started on that handsome face of yours. Your virgin Queen will shocked at this...now stay still–''

Druas smile cruelly as his complete concentration focused on making the boy suffer. Cestmir smiled in cruel appreciation.

'I've have enough of that nasty and vulgar mouth of yours, Druas.' a sly Archadian voice came from behind him. 'Don't hurt the poor lad's feelings and his boyish face.'

The two men look in surprise toward Balthier who stood with poise and his arms folded on his chest. Every patron turned to him, murmured a _oh dear Gods_ and a _uh-oh_ word with a prayer. Gerty the Fiddler is on the top of the hanging light, swallowed nervously in a gulp with a _kupo _sound.

'Back off, Balthier!' You're not in my league!' Druas snapped derisively.

'I must say your bark is more worse than your bite.' Balthier said mockingly as he cocked his head in a impressive manner. 'Be a gentleman, and let the boy go.'

'Like hell I won't!'

'Temper, Druas. Temper. I just want to be nice, that's all.''

'Are you trying to be a hero, or looking for a death wish?' Cestmir added in a sneer.

Balthier smirked at Druas' partner. 'In that case, I just love the way your head would look like rotted chocobo egg to crack a shell on my fist. Awfully disgusting image, isn't it? '

A burst of laughter came from the customers stormed as Cestmir face in red of flames. 'That's it!' he beamed as he pushed the boy away and landed on the floor. 'I'll show my own fist you arrogant son of a–' he started to swing his fist first but he was caught by the boy's tricky foot as he stumbled backwards clumsily into the table along with scattering drinks and two burly men fell over.

Outrage as the first man pushed Cestmir violently as he hits his fist on his face then the second man came alone to fit him but Cestmir landed another fist as he collapse to the crowd spreading the fight itself. Druas turned to Balthier on a fight but he also caught by the boy's swinging foot as he stumbles forwards into another table. This time, an angry eye patched patron ruined his drink on his shirt as he stood up his feet pulling Druas up and punched Druas' nose on his hard fist, and he pushing him together to the other patrons.

The place erupted into storm of frenzied cries and screams of patrons and locals disperse into an all–out war themselves as the barroom brawl begins...

And they're everywhere in chaos, scattered and mayhem: every patrons–Humes and non Humes throwing each other through windows and smashing all manner of chairs, flying bottles and mugs, and tables over each other's heads as Gerty the Fiddler sighed himself stood to the hanging light, continued to play the another _happy_ tune.

And it was madness: One local pirate tackled another pirate as they crashing into the table with spilling drinks of ale and remains of food. Another brawler lifted a frenzied Bangaa and tossed out of the front glass stained window. Then another patron, a Seeq throwing himself onto the other brawlers, as they're both screamed. And then another, this time a Hume one bashed the bottle into the other opponent's head, almost flipping backwards before crashing to the floor. And finally, a pirate's pet cub wolf–a Silver Lobo is yapping and snapping at any opponent's legs he can reach.

Even one of the barmaids using her tray to weapon to hit on of the brawler's head then to the next.

Balthier moved away as he blocked a swing from another patron and landed another fist on the other. He caught an eye of a young boy crawling on the floor, finding a way out. He finally off guard on him and picked him up on the back of the boy's vest.

'Keep your filthy hands of me, you bastard of a pirate!' the boy gasped aloud and shouted in anger. His legs swing against his but it missed. 'Let me go!'

'Watch your language, young fella.' he snapped in a sly manner. 'And you're too young to welcome here in this madhouse!'

'Like hell you do, you arrogant pig!' he yelled again. 'I said let me go or I'll–'

'Shut up! Or I'll have _you _hanged!' Balthier snapped him again as he drags the angry boy. They reached to exited the Whitecap, shielded away from the flying bottles and brawlers.

'Oh Gods, please!' Comyn raised his hand to pay attention pleadingly to the brawlers to stop. 'In the name of Faram, _everyone stop! _Stop this madness of viole–'

But the publican was knocked out by a flying mug behind his head then collapsed flat to the floor.

* * *

_On Gerty the Fiddler's tune during the barroom brawls, I added the tune called 'Irish Jig' from Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack on youtube or it's one of my FF playlist on my iTunes library. Plus I made these amusing scene of a homage to a Western classic called Dodge City (you might find out also on youtube), and I can't stand all the no-holds-barred violence around there. And it's so amusing and I want add it. R&R __please ^_^...KUPO!_


	2. Partner For Hire

_**The Sky Pirate's Apprentice**_

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. Places and characters are my original. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

**____****Author's Note – Once again...thank you, DarkBelieverAnge ^_^**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2_

_Partner for Hire_

There was a relief so huge that Balthier smiled broadly. The chaos that Druas had caused with his encounter didn't even bother the sky pirate. He dragged the boy away from the scenes and traveled along the narrow streets of Chivany Breakwater.

'Please forgive me for my erratic behavior earlier, sir.' the boy bowed his head in apology to him. 'Thank you so much for saving me.'

'All's forgiven and you're welcome, young man.' Balthier said in a gentleman-like manner. 'You are too young to be on this dark side of town, boy.'

'Sir, I did not know. The journey I have been on has been long, and I have never traveled in this area before,' the boy replied earnestly.

Balthier crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the boy. Now that he was closer to the boy, he could definitely tell the boy was older than Vaan. 'So you're from Dalmasca, I'd say?' he asked casually.

'Yes, sir.' the boy nodded firmly. 'From the outer Estersand. I was born and raised on a lavender plantation by a distant relative.' he forced a smile. 'How did you know?'

Balthier smirked. 'Your absolute loyalty to your Queen made it apparent, boy. Your name is?'

'Liam, sir.'

'Liam, right.' Balthier cleared his throat. 'What are you doing here in a place like this?'

Liam answered. 'I wanted to explore Ivalice and uncover all of her wonderful secrets.'

'So you're a traveler.'

'Yes, sir. And your name?'

'The name's Balthier. And I'm a sky pirate.' he answered as the boy began a shock of his face as Balthier calm him down. 'Don't worry, Liam. I'm not one of those scruffy-looking hooligans. They're too much reckless to find to justify harming others anytime around this town.'

'I see.' reliefs Liam. 'You're a sky pirate. Is that correct?

'That's right.' he nodded.

'You have a partner.'

'Yes.' he nodded again.

'Where is he?'

'_She's_ taking ill.'

'You have an airship?'

'That's right.' he nodded but became irritated. _Are you finished?_

Liam gave him a suspicious look of his face. 'You don't look like a sky pirate.'

'Why not?' Balthier asked curiously with raised his eyebrows.

Liam answered seriously. 'You're supposed to be scruffy-looking hooligans like _them_. You're nothing but a snobbish gentry–'

_The arrogant fool..._Then Balthier clenched his teeth and gave Liam an irritated look. 'Just drop the subject, boy.'

They moved and walked slowly to the front entrance of the Aerodrome as Balthier continued. 'So why are you here exactly?'

'I'm looking for person who worked with my late father on personal business.'

He grinned and chuckled. 'You're too young for that sort of work.'

'I am following my father's footsteps.' Liam demanded. 'He's a landowner who lives around here. I only want to fulfill my father's dreams.'

'Oh, I understand.'

They stood there in a minutes as Balthier started to move on. 'If you know where the landowner resides, I will make sure that you-'

Liam shook his head. 'No, I'll be fine. I know where he lives.'

He looks cautious. 'I understand, but what would happen is some scruffy looking men spotted you?'

The boy shook his head again. 'I'll be alright, no one will find me. I'll hide if anyone spots me.'

_He'll be alright_, Balthier thought simply. 'That's good.' he said finally. 'It's time to go.'

'You're leaving?'

_Damn it, this kid won't stop with the questions!_ The pirate inhaled sharply. 'Yes... I have errands to run.. surely you know about treasure hunting?'

Liam's face looked confident. 'Of course, sir. So you are going to go treasure hunting?'

Balthier cleared his throat again in hesitation. 'Yes, that's right. And this time, the treasure is in a very dangerous spot. Would you like to come and appease some curiosity about my career?'

'No, sir. I was just wondering, that's all.'

Balthier finally sighed and bowed. 'Nice to meet you, Liam. Hopefully we meet again.'

'Pleasant treasure hunting, Mr. Balthier.' the boy bowed and he walked away.

_Thank Gods he finally left_. Balthier finally felt the tension leave his shoulders from Liam's unceasingly amount of questions. It didn't matter, though. _Time for treasure hunting...alone._

He walked to the main entrance of the Aerodrome where the Strahl is parked. With his suave and charming manners, he smiled and greeted one of the girls at the reception desk for the weather conditions. Before he moved on, he kept reminding why he was going alone. As he reasoned everything out in his mind, he realized that he could not do this hunt by himself. There was a lot of trouble someone could get into, especially with his track record, and he needed a partner to get out of sticky situations. As he was reminded of what Vaan and Enora had both told him, he could not pull this job off without a partner. One person came to his mind, and in his desperate state, Balthier considered it mentally.

Balthier thought of the arrogant traveler, Liam. The boy had no fighting skills that Balthier could think of, but he was the only one that Balthier knew of. The boy had a gigantic curiosity, but if it was given the right direction, Liam could prove to be a very valuable partner.

_Blast it all,_ he thought angrily. _What am I doing!_

He had no choice though, as he reasoned it out. It was either work with the boy, or die. Balthier was not about to give up his wealthy desire for life just yet. He mentally shook himself off his slump and went to look for the boy.

'You looking for me?' a voice came from behind Balthier as he skidded to a stop in front of Liam.

_Speaking of the devil._ 'There you are.' he said in surprise and move toward him with a path of breath.

'Mr. Balthier, is there something wrong?' the boy asked.

He shook his head. 'No, nothing at all. I just have a proposition, if you don't mind.'

'What is it, sir?'

He coughed to he cleared his throat. 'Listen. Have you been all around Ivalice?'

Liam wondered. 'Er...I've been to Archades and Bhujerba...but not around the continent.'

The he smiled in a casual way. 'Do you want the freedom to see every part of Ivalice? If you want the liberty of the skies, why not fly with me?'

'W...huh?' Liam said confusedly with a perplexed look on his face.

'Deep in the crevice of Ordalian Territory there is a place called Necrohol of Cieloáh. It is a legendary place that travelers like you dream of going to. I offer you the opportunity to see it. All you would have to do is to help me. I am in need of a partner, and you can learn from me. You can become my apprentice, if you would like. Do you know how to fight or cast magicks, do you?'

'Yes, I've learned a lot.' Liam said contently.

'I hope this friend of yours is still around. Does he go out often?'

'No, he's a private person. He hates going outside and keeps away from strangers.'

Balthier cupped his chin in his hand and grinned tightly. 'So what do you say?'

'What if I say no?'

Then anticipates. 'Well I'll have to find another partner. What do you say?'

'I don't know.' he stammered. 'Sounds dangerous to me.'

Balthier gave him a sly grin. 'There's a reward.'

The boy placed his chin on his hand and thought hard to he decided to go or not.

'Well, what do you say?' the sky pirate asked him again. 'It's your decision. It's an adventure of a lifetime, you know it.'

So Liam accept him finally the offer as they walked each other to the Aerodrome.

* * *

In the same alley where Liam stood, a slender looking female emerged slowly from the dark alley. She wore a red head scarf and her mouth was covered in a hooded black scarf. She's also wore a red kimono with a black waist sash around her waist, like looking in prey. Carefully in her prying eyes, she watched them go toward the Aerodorme.

Like a silent cat, the nameless woman walked into the darkness until it enveloped her.

* * *

_R&R, s'il vous plait! KUPO!_


	3. City of Sacrifice

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer - This story is my idea. Places and characters are my own. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note - It's supposed to be long, so I made this chapter short (I'm still arranging/edit/correction...everything before updated). **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 3_

_City of Sacrifice_

It was mid dawn as the Strahl finally reached the Necrohol of Cieloáh, Balthier steered the wheel slowly to find the same spot to land nearby. Liam was on the passenger's seat stood up to the window to look over the lost city, he'd never seen like any other remarkable and mysterious sites around Ivalice.

Cieloáh was a ruined city that lays off the northeast of the tiny island forty miles at the Temple of Nelveska. The city was composed of a series of small islands linked by the network of canals. It supposed to be a beautiful eternal city for more than a centuries ago where the residence of nobility, most of them were priests and commoners. But now, the city was a haunting place of dark elementals, entites and undead creatures and it's surrounded by Mist.

The Strahl found the same grassy spot next to the ruins where Balthier and Fran came the first and yet fatal time. She lowered down slowly as Balthier placed the airship in hover to land.

They climbed out from the airship and made their way to the wooden bridge across the shallow, sediment-choked canals that surround the islets of Cieloáh.

'Are you armed?' Balthier asked in waiting, as he pulls out his shotgun from his holster and place it on his shoulder.

'I'm armed, sir.' said Liam as he raises his katana from his belt.

'Call me Balthier from now on, Liam.'

'Okay, Mr. Balthier.' he forced a smiled and swallowed.

_Ho-boy! _Balthier thought himself irrationally as they moved slowly in eerie silence.

They walked in a half miles to the ruined city and finally approached through a ruined gate as Liam looked in awe. It was a huge, double walled encloses towers above them. It's fifty foot high ramparts glittering with sunlight refracted by crystals in the eight-million-year-old basalt. They went to the center of the temple, which protrude in a graceful, almost pagoda-like overhang–and the reason something it's architects were from the Pharos.

Liam looked up and turned around as he saw a mass of fog-like any other. 'This place...they're Mist?'

'Yes, they are.' Balthier said as he nods his head. He moves slowly to opened entrance to the temple.

Liam was walking slowly as he was still looking around the surrounded Mist, but he tripped suddenly by a small rock as Balthier caught the boy's hand.

In a sudden pause of his face, Balthier jumped his mind back long ago at the Phon Coast where he first caught on Ashe's hand before she fell on the sand. She look up at him as their eyes met in silence, gazed heavily with significance and such warmth. He could feel the softness of her skin and the warm sensation racing on his, concentrate his mind in memory as long as his fondness of his soul captures her.

But it's the same sensation on Liam's that Balthier disturbs himself.

'Balthier?

He didn't pay attention and it just stood there in silence.

'Hello. Are you okay?'

His eyes blinked into confusion. 'Huh?'

'You can let go my hand please.'

'Oh, sorry.' He shrugged with an embarrassed look as he let his hand go from his. He shook his head in frustration and utterly puzzled. Liam said nothing as he stood up his feet and picking up his katana on the ground.

_What in Ivalice I am doing! _He let go in his silly mind as he look back to the entrance. 'The city no longer exist after the Great War and then famine long ago. All of the resident died here.'

'Those poor souls.' Liam said slowly as he stood next to him. 'Why didn't they leave?'

'It's their sanctuary. No one leaves to the new world as long as they pleased. They remains to stay here for good and pray themselves before the bitter end.'

They stood silence as their heads turned around until a single elemental prowling around the ruined empty streets.

'Now stay close to me.' He was ready as he loaded his gun. 'Those bloody creatures around the area are so tricky what it seems.'

'Yes, I understand.' Liam nodded in timid. His left hand gripped tightly on the hilt.

Before they're entered, they set their Gambit modes as they cast magicks themselves on regen spells, and then Liam added protectga himself and to Balthier. The sky pirate walked slowly into the temple as the new partner following from him behind.

* * *

They went inside as they walked slowly through the central corridor. It was very dark and very steep. Balthier pulled out a pocket light from his pouch and switch it as they continued to move on. The temple had dimmed torches on the walls as they passed through the tunnel, as it seemed to go round in a spiral stairway.

'It's a long way down.' suggested Balthier.

Liam swallowed. Blood shivered his veins. 'Are you sure that stone is down there.'

'That's right.' he turned to the boy with a scornful look. 'You look tense, Liam.'

He shook his head quickly and patiently. 'No. I'm fine.' he said as he took his breath.

They continued on as they battled every single creature at the time. Liam took an easy thrust of his katana to kill the opponent. He was eager, quick and deadly as Balthier gazed to the boy's talent of skills. He's watching him sharply as the boy ducked and covered to attack against two Gargoyles. With a quick tense of temperament, he finished the last Gargoyle on a final single blow. He smiled triumphantly and nodded to Balthier as he gave a wink to Liam before they move on.

They went down below as they came to the center platform is a Way Stone. They touch the stone as they teleport to the huge ancient dome, the place was glowing it's firefly like crystals on the walls and around the whole area were spreading with Mist. The dome is a unreinforced concrete resting on a thick circular wall and they could see an opening at the top of the dome with its droplets of water came from the passage canals.

'Are we're lost?' Liam asked.

He move slowly and staring to the ancient paintings with scribbles on top of the dome. As if in reply to Balthier, a piercing horrible moaning filled around the room as he suddenly froze.

'Balthier...d-d-did you...hear that?' he replied with a stutter, nervously as Balthier signals his finger on his mouth to be silent. The sky pirate is still standing, clutching the grip of his shotgun. With an infinite calm, and stood there. Waiting and ready.

On the side of the passage emerge from the darkness, a gigantic green-like Anicient Wyrm. Unlike other wyrms, a shape between a reptile and a greater dragon with deadly web-like wings. This one is somehow as uniformed as a living nightmare.

Liam watches in horror. Terrifying as the creature screeched and growled echos straight at him and Balthier.

'So we meet again.' The sky pirate said in his contempt voice with a smirk to the creature.

The monster roared in horror as it rammed straight into them. Balthier aimed his shotgun and fired on one of the Ancient Wyrm's left face.

'Get back!' Balthier shouted at Liam as he pushed him hard and they're separate from each other as the Wyrm rammed straight against the wall.

The Wyrm crawled as he rammed into Balthier, he aimed his gun again and fired directly onto the eye of the howling monster. The Wrym's tail swung him hard and threw him down the ground.

''Balthier!' The boy cried to see the conscious pirate. He raised his arms quickly and open his hands as it's cast firaga magicks onto the Wyrm's wings into flames. The monster screamed in pain and stumbled, swatting its own face to knock away in agony.

The Wrym ran in circles a few times, then spotted Liam as he casts raise to Balthier.

'Oh, crap!' he murmured as he stance deep and drew his katana. 'I'll take over just take the shot!' then replies loudly to the pirate.

Balthier moved in stiff and stood on his knees as he cast himself on cura then he passed regan and shell to Liam, but..._Blast it!_ He's running out of his MP!

'For Gods sake, be careful!' he shouted at him as he reloaded his gun again. 'And stay away from the spores! It will cast the status effects on you!'

Liam ran towards the Wrym as he raises his sword until the monster breathes his deadly spell of foggy green spores and hit on Liam. _Shit! That foolish boy wouldn't listened!_ Balthier enraged his name as he shoot once then twice to the monster's back. Until a surprise gaze on Balthier: Liam tumbling out from the spores after he took a deadly swing and cuts deep against the Wrym's achilles' heel.

The Ancient Wrym screams in horror as he lost its balance and collapse in a violent tremor that shook the entire floor is about to shake. The floor smashed open to pieces as Wrym fell to the chasm as Liam ran to the safer place but he lost his step, he let out a yelp and fell his lifeless body from the surface and from his master.

'Liam!' Balthier shouted out in fury as he ran to the collapsible open floor, he called his again as he can hear the echoes of Wyrm's shrieking roar. 'Gods damn it!' he said himself angrily as he found another spiral stairway below.

_Liam you poor chap, don't die on me!_ Balthier's heartbeat skipped against his chest. His head felt dizzy as he reloaded his shotgun quickly, he's recovered easily and climbing down to the chasm.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Oh, fudge! I hate cliffhangers! I hope you enjoy the story and I will added for the upcoming chapter before or after my birthday, it's going to be good. And also, any mistakes/problems about my grammar...please note/email me here. KUPO!_


	4. A Fool of a Pirate

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer - This story is **__**my**__** idea. Places and characters are my own. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – **__**The Briolette of Aieval is fictionally based on the famous diamond necklace called The Briolette of India. If you want to see what it looks like, go check on google/yahoo/bing/wikipedia search about this rare diamond and its history. So pwetty!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 4_

_A Fool of a Pirate_

Liam blinked his eyes open after the his body pound in pain on pounded into his back; luckily he hadn't landed on the cement floor, which would have that killed him. But he felt something soft and alive behind his back. His eyes opened wide open in panic as he saw the Ancient Wyrm still moving in stiffed–behind him. He scattered quickly and jumped up off the floor as the Wyrm stood up on his crippled legs.

He panted in terror; he had lost his katana elsewhere, and the injured and angry Wyrm was coming angrier, getting ready to attack him again. He ducked himself as the monster's jaws snapped against him, he rolling quickly underneath the Wyrm and scrambling, and back to the wall in a panic.

He could hear Balthier's voice echo and calling his name from the surface. Hesitating, he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Keeping his thoughts to rise from pain it lashed out whatever came near. He hads no choice; he had to clear his mind and just outwit the savage fiend, and put it out of its misery.

The Ancient Wyrm began to weak, but it spun and stared at Liam. He roared and recklessly ran recklessly straight at him. Clumsily. The monster was rammed against the wall as a pile of huge rocks knocked fell on top of his head. The creature was raged on, as the painful dying roar echoed across the chasm. It turned and saw at Liam standing there, waiting for the moment to kill.

Liam was helpless, with his breath was panting heavily as his heart raced rapidly. He stood there facing the Wyrm, as moving slowly and slowly as he growled and roared, ready to finish him off; as Liam finally began to try to come up with a deadly plan. He was ready and stood calmly, his intensity and mental capacity preparing him to achieve his goal.

_I have no choice. _He whispered as his eyes closed. _So be it!_

_

* * *

_

Balthier feared that Liam was in grave danger and it was his fault. With furuious patience, he prepared to loaded his shotgun as he ran downstairs to the lower level. He stopped running as he can heard the roaring sound— but instead: it was a monstrous scream. . .hideous, more violent, ablaze like a burning bush and an ungodly roar coming below.

_What the hell...?_

He looked down to the chasm until as he saw a glow from the darkness and then a huge explosion, like a firestorm. It blasted and erupted coming above to the heavens as Balthier took back against the wall by the concussion wave.

_What in the name of Gods_ . . . Balthier, his eyes dilating, was incredulous.

Does this mean Liam had summoned an Esper?

The fireball was dying away as Balthier breathed in relief. His heart racing in despair and worried that the poor lad was down there. He called out his name below as he continued running on down the stairway to the darkness. He finally made it to the hallway, and watched in stunned and lowered his shotgun. The sky pirate saw Liam standing there and above the Ancient Wyrm''s burned corpse. Like a bonfire, the fire brushed its green skin and bones to the ground in glowing a flames glow around the area.

'Liam!' Balthier moved slowly to Liam. 'Are you hurt?' he worried and calmly.

The boy turned to him. 'Balthier.'

'Thank Gods, you'll alright!' he cried, his face looked in relief.

Liam forced an exhausted smile with exhaustion. 'I'm okay.'

'Blast! You're bleeding.' Balthier said when he saw the wound on Liam's upper neck.

He shook his head. 'It's just a cut, Balthier. I'm fine.'

'No, you're not. Come on let me have a look,' he asked as he moved closer to him.

He pulled out his handkerchief from his pouch. He folded it into a square and placed it carefully on Liam''s right neck. His fingers lightly touched on Liam's skin as he felt in a moment and then paused; he hesitated as he finally covered the collar of under Liam's white tunic.

'Alright then, just keep holding it for a while,' he said in a comfortable manner. 'Till it stops bleeding.'

He nodded in a light and shivered as he kept hold of the handkerchief over his wound. 'O...o...okay,' he stammered. 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it. And I thought you were a goner.' He sighed and then chucked. 'And I'm really proud of you; you finally nailed the culprit.'

'Meaning?'

'My partner got hit on by the same venomous spores,' Balthier informed him, as he walked slowly around the empty hall and he looked up to the surface. 'It's almost killed her, and we had to used more antidotes or esuna magicks to cure her permanently. If it's both maxed out in trouble, Fran will end up dead.'

Liam looked perplexed, he still holding the handkerchief on his neck. 'Is she alright?'

'She's fine. Her sister made a special medicines to help her cure her.' He turned to him Liam in with a sarcastic look. ''I just saw you that you passed from the spores and you never got poisoned without a scratch. How the hell did you do _that?_'

Liam smiled sheepishly. 'Oh you mean this super ribbon I wore,' he answered, in a simple way as Balthier's face went blank. 'More effective than the first one. And it's a rare item to find anywhere on the market.'

Then Balthier's arms crossed over his chest, and he faced demanding at the boy. 'And did you cast an Esper? Nobody ever had an Esper–'

'You mean those fire attacks?' Liam said in his face with pride. 'I bought that special bombs for burning fiends with smithereens, it's from a local merchant while I traveled alone from Nalbina; very lethal indeed. Besides, my MP had maxed out because I used it too much to save your earlier and . . .er . . . w...what's an Esper? What was that anyway–'

The dastardly sky pirate's face went blank again and confused, like a pathetic fool. 'Y...you don't know what it is?'

The boy shook and said nothing.

_What kind of the boy is this? He's nothing but a stranger who carries strange stuff! _Balthier scoffed at himself on shrewd as hell. _I've must be mad or crazy or seeing things . . .? Or is this boy is hiding something? Naaaaaah! Screw you! Ffamran Mied Bunansa, you are a pathetic fool!_

'Balthier.'

'Huh?' his mind broke off as he turned to Liam.

'Are you alright?' Liam asked.

Balthier laughed sheepishly. 'Er...nothing,' he said, in an eager look of his face then that quickly became relaxed himself. 'Forget that. Now then where are we, maybe we should go back where we–'

'Uh. . .look over there,' Liam said as he poked on Balthier's arm.

He turned as Liam pointed out to the ancient doubled door. He walked towards it and inspected; the doors were solid and scribbled in with hierographs, carved into the cement. He tried to push it open. 'Liam, help me push this.'

Liam came beside to him as they ready and pushed harder on both doors three times. They pushed it again one more time, and as the door slowly opened wide. Balthier took a deep breath as he entered and Liam followed his way behind. The interior was bright and illuminated with harmless fireflies around the hall; the two side by side, they finally emerged into large domed room. There were twelve evenly spaced skylights sending their shafts as brighter fireflies blinked around the tiled floor. The sky pirate and his apprentice stood there and looked across the wide room at the altar.

And there, in the hallowed spot, was a jeweled necklace hanged around the white cemented headless bust, and resting on a polished stone. A colorless, clear diamond is cut in a briolette shape, an exaggerated form of a double rose cut, and along with another diamond and a pearl.

'You wait here.' Balthier said in caution to the boy.

'Please be careful.'

Balthier begins began to walk carefully across the altar. With no booby traps or fiends' shows up. After he saw that there were no traps, he finally reached the altar. The stone looked both fierce and beautiful. Because of its purity, it is was ever known as 'the purest of the pure.' He was ready as he slowly picked up the straps of the necklace from the bust. Then he finally has the stone, and felt a moment of relief. He walked away from the altar, back to where he began.

Liam sighed and smiled slightly as the sky pirate walked toward him. His eyes lowered to the stone that Balthier had on in his hands. 'Gods...?'

He smiled. 'As you can see, this one is a rare one.'

'What . . .' Liam gave a suspicious look to the stone, '. . .is that?'

Balthier took his breath. 'That my dear apprentice is the Briolette of Aieval.' He chuckled in satisfaction with his smile tightened. 'After all of this bloody moments to come and find these–'

His eyes widened in silence and fear. He''d never been in such shock; that Balthier gave a serious look at the boy. 'Liam. Is anything wrong?' he asked.

His eyes rose at to his. His voice went trembled. 'I'm sorry. . .I'm fine. I just getting dizzy right now.'

Then Balthier took his arm gently. 'Easy, boy. You looked tired and you're still injured. Come on, let's get out of this place, it's time to get celebrate and a reward of course—–.'

'Balthier, wait.' Liam laid a hand is on his arms. 'I know it's sounds crazy . . . it''s about the stone...'

'What?'

And then Liam was silent again. He suddenly his mind turned in dismay as he's dizziness and began to faint. He collapsed on the tiled floor. He could see the fireflies around the dome as they became blurry and everything went black as he heard his name called in the oblivion.

Balthier panicked as he called his name. He cursed himself as he saw the blood on his upper neck. Carefully, he carried him over his shoulders and climbed back to the surface.

_Thank Gods for him,_ Balthier thought._ It's the first time he's having had a rough journey_.

* * *

It was almost sunset as the Strahl is headed to the Valendian territory. Balthier who was just sitting down on his pilot's seat. His knees rested on the top of the ship's controls where the autopilot was on. He stared at the Aieval dangling on his hand and as it sparkled in the fading sunlight. His eyes moved as he can saw the light reflecting the light across the bridge, like fairies swimming around him. He remembered the memories had taking of when he was little boy where when his mother who told him stories about fairies. They were enchanting, radiant and lovely creatures with the most beautiful, clear wings he'd ever seen.

His eyes closed as he was imagined of a fairy coming to him, and then she kissed him. Her lips were soft and pure of like an angel's. The innocent serene look of her porcelain face smiled at him. He saw the luxurious strings of her silver blonde hair. It was as an inner flame that lit her, and Balthier's found gaze being was drawn to her time and time again.

He couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about her; everywhere he did as he came right here and there. But still, he couldn''t stop get her haunting by her voice out of his mind, stalking at him at every turn. He wanted her badly, more than he could as much as he could handle. The Princess of his fairy tales. His beloved Queen . . .

_Ashelia._ He thought softly. _Gods, if I could see you again; one last breath ahead of you . . _.

His eyes opened as he put away the Aieval in his pouch, and then he yawned as he stretched out his arms. He turned to look take a last glimpse of the sky as the sun sets before the moon rises would rise later on. He rose from his seat as and he walked to the corridor to check on his new partner is lying on the bed, sleeping from after exhaustion and fainting. He could see the new bandages covering the wound on his upper neck. His sleep was calm and peaceful that of a child. Balthier watched him momentarily as he leaned behind the metal wall, with arms crossed over his chest, and smiling at himself firmly as he sighed.

He was excited after departing Cieloáh, because but had his feet on the ground; he knew he could not learn every thing at once. After all, he was waiting on a reward. But what if the person who hired him refused? Or something else? He had decided to keep the Briolette of Aieval for himself. It was a very simple plan.

What about Liam? The stature of his height of an androgynous youth, he was so familiar, he looks and very formal, but with none of the normal arrogance. He looked aristocratic, but he was a delinquent. An ordinary traveler with and a quick and fast learner in the heat of battle of magical attack and swordplay skills. And he relied on high explosives he carried in his pouch. . such curious gadgetry. Balthier was so stupid— in his head that Liam thinks he's using Esper by mistake. Fool him! What a cruel misunderstood for the leading man.

And the most familiar was his hands; soft and delicate as light like a girl's but unlike a boy's are hard and calloused ones. How could a boy have such soft, delicate hands?

_I have a bad feeling about this_. Balthier thought suspiciously as before he moved closer to Liam's...

It was too late. The boy had awakened with a moan, as his eyes fluttering open back and fourth, and his head turning against his pillow to Balthier.

'You're awake,' he said.

'W. . . .what happened?' Liam asked. It was a silly question, but the last thing he could remember was at the large room inside of the temple after the horrific but brave battle with the Ancient Wyrm.

'You fainted,' Balthier told him. 'And I can see you almost bled to death; I healed your wounds quickly as I could. Feeling better?'

'Y. . .yeah, I'm okay I guess,' Liam said, slightly disconcerted by his wound, without a single smile on his face.

Balthier tossed a small blue bottle of potion to him. 'Here you go. You need a some rest; we'll be at the aerodrome for exactly thirty minutes.'

Liam nodded as he taking the bottle. With an apologetic look to Balthier, he said. 'I'm sorry about what happened over there.'

Balthier scoffed. 'Liam, there's no need to apologized. It's my fault why that I brought you there.'

'No, it was intriguing—this place is just as I just imagined.' He smiled sadly. 'Thank you for showing me around; and this is the first time I've travelled around Ivalice.'

The sky pirate bowed his head lightly and put on a gave a dashing smile of his face. 'My pleasure, and you did an excellent fought the fiend well. I'm very proud of you. Now cheer up, dear chap. And put a big smile of your handsome face. It's time to get some a nice drink.'

'I thought that you told me I'm too young to go there,' he asked timidly.

Balthier chuckled. 'Don't be an ass,' he said cheerfully as he walked back to the bridge. 'I have to get ready.'

'And Balthier. . .'

He turned. 'What is it?'

Liam swallowed and began. 'Well it's about the diamond; you have it with you.'

'Yes, I have. What is it about?' he response again as Liam became silent again.

The boy's face became shallow; he creep down his spine. He looked at him Balthier and forced as his smile finally. 'Nothing,' he said; after a pause, as he swallowed the potion.

Balthier was perplexed on his face in question. Why was is Liam asking about the stone? He had wondered a while was the source of where Liam's anxiety and alarmed after he regarding the Aieval. He was not entirely surprise why that the boy is fainted because of the stone, and does . . .could it mean that the stone was . . .

_It can't be true._ He sneered at himself as he returned to his seat and turned off the autopilot.

Could the Briolette of Aieval be a curse?

* * *

_Poor Balthier, is he going to see his Princess one last time before the wedding with the dastardly (and bastardly) Lord Raed? Let's hope for the next one or two chapters (one will be contains mature situations: that's why I replace the rating soon or later...so get ready...*chuckles evilly*)._

_Still updated to come...please review and comment! KUPO!_


	5. Rewards and Machinations

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer - This story is **__**my**__** idea. Places and characters are my own. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – A very special thanks to Spaceroses for beta ^_^**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 5  
_

_Rewards and Machinations_

The Whitecap was back to normal two days after the plague of brawls around the pub. At last, it was evening now and everything was in peace as handymen renovated the whole place day in and day out. And the rest of the local patrons were as they used to be, arguing and fighting. They were all on full swing as Gerty the Fiddler sat on the table, as he continued to play his violin cheerfully to make them happy.

Balthier and Liam were at the same table as one of the pretty barmaids who delivered drinks and flirted at them as Balthier gave a sly, charming wink at her. Liam, on the other hand, looked irritated and envious over at him. During all of his adventures, the sky pirate had a charm with the ladies, with his silver tongue, who give one the eye. He had enjoyed them in the past and still forgot them otherwise.

Then another barmaid came straight to them, none other than Enora, her face looked like she was not in a mood as she placed the mugs on the table.

Balthier cleared his throat and gave a simple apologetic look of his charming face to her. "How's Comyn?" he asked in a pause.

"Bedridden with a lump of his head.'' she said sweetly but furiously at him, "And you have no shame–"

He raised his hand like he'd surrendered to her. "Heavens; take it easy." he said cheerfully, "I'm not the one who started the fiasco."

"Yeah, you wish." she replied, "And thank Gods those troublemaking arseholes are gone for good!"

"You mean Druas and Cestmir?"

"Off with some treasure hunting. And I've never seen the likes of their filthy mouths and faces again." Then her eyes beamed to Liam as he went into shock. "So this is _your_ apprentice. Well I'll be–"

Liam went uncomfortable as he stood up from his chair and bowed his head towards her. "Please forgive me, madam. I didn't mean to start over this–"

"He's not doing any harm, darling Enora." Balthier said, "Trust me."

She sneered at him then hesitated. "So you guys are both alive and well."

"Liam here was to chop down a fiend and he went at it hammer and tongs."

She turned to Liam again. "Is that right, young man?"

Liam returnd to his seat and cocked his head at her. "I did, ma'am."

The older barmaid smirked. "I'm impressed. I've never seen a young man with many fighting talents. It's on the house, son." she turned to Balthier. "And you're not."

"What?" Balthier gaped at her.

"Two gil on the table before you leave." It was too late for the conversation to Enora as she walked away.

Balthier sighed as he raised his mug. He toasted with Liam and they drank together as the boy choked on his drink and coughed.

"You're okay?" Balthier asked.

The boy nodded, still coughing, as his waved his hand signaling that he was okay.

They continued drinking the second time as Liam glanced briefly at Balthier, then turned to his mug.

"Is anything wrong?" Balthier asked again with a smile. "And what's the sad look on your face?"

"It's nothing, really." he said frowning.

"You don't have to be sad what you've had done." he said as he finished his mug and placed it on the table, "I can't believe you've done brave thing."

Liam smiled slightly. "I'm born as a steel, sir." his eyes rose to him, "How about you?"

He took a sly grin. "For me as a leading man, I had been beating the drum in order to get my reward."

"You mean _our_ reward." corrected Liam as he leaned forward uncertainly.

He chuckled. "You've changed already while we were coming back from Cieloáh. And I was very skeptical of your fighting skills. Is there someone teaches you in that sort of style?"

"A member of my family who visited at the plantation during the war with the Archadian Empire, he's the one who taught me how to fight." Liam answered. "He's a member of the Order of Knights of Dalmasca."

His eyes surprised on Balthier."That was Basch's company."

"Who?"

"Basch fon Rosenburg," he smiled, remembering his fellow comrade while on a dangerous journey along with Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Ashe. _Gods, why I can't stop thinking of her?_ "He was the Captain of the Order. And loyal protector to Princess Ashelia."

"I've heard he was a traitor for murdering King Raminas...but someone is the real culprit whose responsible." the boy explained on Captain Basch's false crimes long time ago after Dalmasca surrendered to the Empire. "So where is he now?"

"He's at Archades, my birthplace. He served there as personal bodyguard to Emperor Larsa."

Liam raised his brows and grined as he leaned back. "I've learned to fight on my own. And I'm a bird of a different feather."

"You have learned to fly if you want your own." Balthier suggested.

''I should."

"Speaking a bird of a different feather." he said as he leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "Are you going to see a friend of your father's?"

"I have to see him tonight after the reward." Liam answered as he drank lightly on his mug.

"Why tonight? Why don't you visit him tomorrow morning?"

"He's stays all night, Balthier." Then a moment after drink, Liam held his chin. "Whoah..."

"I think you drank too much ale." Balthier looked at him suspiciously. "Uh...Liam, young chap?"

Liam shook his head quickly. "No, no. A little." he said quickly and lightly. "Only a little."

_Oh Gods, I think I overdid it too much._ Balthier thought. _So much for celebration._

"Can I ask you a question?" Liam asked casually from drowsy.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat and went on. "You've been many places around here. What else you're doing important besides treasure hunting? Why are you a sky pirate?"

Balthier took a beat and exhaled. "Just to fly around the world. My life is in the skies, Liam. I made my decision that I wanted to take a true meaning of freedom. You know why I became a sky pirate? Let me tell you my story."

Liam leaned forward as he listened to the leading man's story.

"Long ago, I was sixteen when my father positioned me as a Judge. They were the guardians of law and order in the Archadian Empire were I assigned and served to protect the innocent. Then following shortly afterwards, I ran." he sighed and turned next to the open window watching the full moon over the shore."I ran because of my father's brink of madness and I could not understand what he was saying. I was afraid of him and what would happen next at him who was about to become. Creating himself as a monster. A monster who lost control from a gilded cage. That is why I ran away from him, escaping to the freedom from taking control. Freedom I wanted to settle a new life. Freedom was the way of a living when I became a sky pirate. And the rest is history."

As many ties he cut to the past about him and his father the more he could not let his past go. Looking back he finally saw that his father wasn't insane at all at Draklor, and then he watched him die as he was dissolving away at the Pharos Lighthouse. He believed what Dr Cid was doing was for the best for humanity. Quite ironic, much to for Ffamran Mied Bunansa's dismay.

His stories finished, he tuned to Liam, Liam forced a grateful smile and nodded. "Thank you for sharing your stories, Balthier."

"My pleasure." He grinned faintly and gave a questioning look as Liam's eyes fluttered. "You know, you're the second person who's sharing about my past."

"Really? So who's the first then?"

Then Balthier cut off the conversation. "Liam, I think you need some rest." he told him.

Liam shook his head as he raised his hand, "No, Balthier. Please, just tell me who?"

He looked on his face as his expression grew grave. So he gave him a best shot as he took his voice. "Well, it's about me and the–"

"Balthier darling!" A surprising female voice interrupted and Balthier glanced in her direction.

A pretty redheaded courtesan dressed in elaborate brown and gold silk sari walked at him. She immediately sat on Balthier's knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on his mouth. "Where have you've been all of these days?" she replied tartly.

He laughed sweetly and gave a charming smile. "Neva, sorry I have a lot of business to move on."' he chastened her as Liam gave an inexcusable pause of his face, finished his drink and banged down his mug.

Neva scoffed. "Move on this, move on that. Why don't you move along with me afterwards?" she said huskily as she cupped her hand on his chin and leaned closer to him.

"Dear Neva, I would love the ide–KYAHH!" Balthier suddenly flinched, his voice shrieked painfully as he kicked out his knee while Neva screamed and almost collapsed as she slipped her arms around him.

He grabbed down at his foot as he groaned in pain. It appears that someone had stomped on his foot hard under the table, and then his eyes glared finally as he looks directly to the person who had stomped on him, none other than Liam, sitting there in a proper manner as he watched Gerty the Fiddler flying around the room.

"Sorry." he said unabashedly with a lie. "My bad. I just saw a bug crawling at your foot."

_Why you...sneaky brat!_ Balthier thought angrily. His teeth clenched in pain.

Then Neva turned to Liam in bewilderment and smiled seductively. "Oh, your new partner I see? Where's your Viera friend?" she asked to Balthier.

"She's taken ill."

"And he's a pretty one, eh?"

"Yes, bu–" asked Balthier in a groan, pressing his sore foot carefully.

"Ohhh!" And she moved toward Liam. She smiling sweetly and giggled. "A fine handsome lad you are."

Neva was next to him as her hands moved slowly around his shoulders and looked down to him. Liam was still sitting next to her as his cheeks flushed red. "What is your name, dearie?"

"L...Liam, ma'am." he answered quickly and slightly alarmed. He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Neva. Nice to meet you."

Liam trembled as he bowed his head nervously to her, then his eyes rose when his chin was lifted on Neva's fingers to gently meet hers. Balthier turned, a resentful expression on his face, with a sigh for both.

"Nice to meet you too." the boy replied with a stammer.

"So, Liam. Tell me, did you enjoy the treasure hunting with my dear Balthier while I tickle your fancy?" she questioned in a tempting voice to him and lowered her to his giving him a tease. Her other hand was placed against his upper thigh.

Liam closed his mouth and gulped nervously. "Oh! It's...it's very...precariousness, ma'am." he said anxiously. "A..a...and...so it's always passed muster."

The woman chucked. "How sweet of you, dear Liam. Maybe you should come along with me tonight."

"Huh?" Liam startled with his eyes widened, face sweating and shivering his spine. He can feel the touch of Neva's hand slid slowly to meet his manhood, but he was moving slightly away from her. "Ma'...Neva, I...I th...thi–"

"Hey, take it easy." Balthier protested to her. "He's not your type and he's not ready."

Neva stood straight from Liam. She freed her hand from the boy's thighs and folded her arms. "C'mon, you rejected me again like the blonde fella of yours!"

He gave a sly grin. "Don't be spoiled too much, Neva. Seduction is a strictly dangerous key because you're forcing him."

"I'm just trying to make _fun_!"

Balthier sighed and then with a wicked smile as he decided finally. "'If you want to get over with just go ahead–"

"_WHAT?_" Liam startled suddenly and causing a jump on his stomach.

"And he's a bird of a different feather."

His eyes gazed in terror, attempting to push the woman away as the dastardly sky pirate continued in his playful tone. "He's not quite of hasty one, Neva. Let him welcome for the celebration–"

"H..h..hold on a minute!" he shook his head quickly, waving both hands in panic.

"Liam my boy." he said in a smirk on his face, "Now it's time to be a fine gentleman."

Neva became impatient, then swinging lazy on her pouch and sighed. Then her eyes surprised to a young man at distance waved his hands at her. "Oh Gods, there goes my date." she hesitated before leaving the two, "I'm going to leave both of you alone."

"Client of yours, I'm afraid." examined Balthier.

Her eyes beamed in a sarcastic way. "He's just a _friend._"

The leading man raised his brows and smiled.

Neva turned back to Liam, her fingers raised gently on his chin. Her gentle and adoring eyes met his. "Till we meet each other again, dear sweet Liam. Until then..." she gave an air-kiss to him and she left without looking at Balthier, she waved him instead. "See ya, Balthier."

Balthier said nothing and then he smiled again as he watched the flirtatious courtesan walk towards her male friend with hugs and kisses. They chatted and within minutes he offered her his arm as she smiled brightly, as they were walking out they passed a man dressed in a long murrey cloak entering the pub. He stood there from the entrance as he turned his head from left to right, and then he caught a slight direction to him and nodded his head as Balthier in disbelief.

"You wait here." he said as Liam's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"'Who is he?"

"He's the man who sent us a reward for the stone." he explained as he stood off his stool and dropped two gil on the table.

The boy looked briefly over his shoulder to the man who Balthier is talking about. "'Shall I come with you?" he asked as he turned to the sky pirate.

"No, you're a bit drunk." said Balthier, looking at Liam and urging him to stay."'Stay here. In a meantime, I've paid a room for you upstairs. Just take time here for a while before you retire and I'll be back shortly, alright?"

Liam gave him an encouraging nod as Balthier left the Whitecap to meet his client in waiting. He looked in a moment something's going on, or maybe it's the drinking. He just wanted another mug of ale but he felt a heavy restraint on his brain. He tried to wake up, until he almost passed out as he laid his cheek down on the table and moaned to himself.

Enora returned as before and she cleared the empty mugs from their table, and gave a weary look to Liam who was half-passed-out from drinking too much ale. "Liam? You alright?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. Just..a little tired."

"You should go to your room and get some sleep. And where's that Balthier going?"

"He's on business with his client..." he muttered softly as his eyes began to fade to sleep. "He'll...be...b.."

The blonde barmaid sighed as she cleared the mess away and patted him gently on his back. "Sleep tight, son." she said with a gentle kiss on his head and walked away.

* * *

Things were getting hasty for Balthier as he stood outside at the Quayside Court to meet with Medr, the wealthy merchant who hired and promised Balthier the Aeval in exchange as a reward. He was finally delighted as he was ready to depart Balfonheim as soon as possible, before the preparation of the wedding with his Lady Chiani.

_I hope he's satisfied_. The sky pirate thought with an insecure look of his face.

He'd been doubtful because the word 'wedding' was in his head because of Ashe's marriage to this dastardly Lord Raed. He saw him in person and he was beginning to despise him because of his priggish and selfish nature against the weak. How dare this cruel bastard put a hand on her in marriage, and Balthier fought a bad feeling, he'd been imagining himself to shoot Raed with his shotgun in front of her. Or even worse. He'd die afterwards as a happy man.

_Are you sure about this, Ashe? _Balthier thought painfully. _Are you going to be betrothed to this man? Are you in love with him?_

He moved on as he found Medr who is standing there at the dark alley a few blocks from the Court. He moved slowly one step further until someone came toward him.

"Evening, Balthier." Druas said with a proper smile.

Balthier crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Druas, with black eyes and bandages on his broken nose. "Druas, by Gods. I'm not in a mood to fight the lot of you." he irritated casually.

"No, no. I don't mean to start a fight." He shook his head and raised both hands like he'd surrendered.

"Enora told me you'd left." he replied, "So why are you here?"

"My partner and I were on a quick hunt, also I came back to see you–"

He chuckled angrily. "Please, Druas. And don't tell me you're planning to play tricks on me."

"Hey! I didn't plan this."

"Good. Now if you excused me, I have a person waiting–"

"Hold on a minute." the fellow sky pirate laughed sheepishly in his lame but sinister humor, "I've heard you've finally came back from a new partner of yours."

"How the hell did you know?" he frowned.

He raised his brow. "Just people around town. And you've got somethin–"

Balthier flinched his hand away from him. "Back off, Druas. Excuse me I have a–" he walked away from him but Druas blocked him and punched hard in Balthier's stomach.

"Ooops. Sorry..."

"You..." Balthier spurned and coughed as he grabbed his stomach in pain. He moved backward as he was bumped by a snickering Cestmir behind him, grabbing both of Balthier's arms. "...bastard!"

"And also, I've just came from the hunt and I have something for you." Druas said to Balthier and he pulled out a small, black, sharp object. "A souvenir from Cieloáh."

Druas stabbed him in the lower torso as Balthier gasped and fell on his knees to the ground.

Balthier felt his body go disoriented and numb, his eyes went blurry, his cheek pressed against the cobbled stone. Something felt inside him. A strange pain that jolted his body to madness, leaving himself in a shuddering and chaotic state, unable to standing up because his weight went heavier. He was helpless, unable to move or get up to fight. He can hear the echo sounds of Druas' venomous voice before fading away.

"Sorry to ruin your appointment, Balthier." he grinned, "I hope you enjoy the final act as a leading man."

He didn't move a muscle or was able to speak. He just laid there on the cobbled stone. Only left was his fading gasps of his labored breath, and his heart began to slow down. His vision went foggy as he could see Druas bend his knees down and unclasp the leather pouch of his belt. He pulled out the Aeval from the tiny pouch, dangled on his hand as he whistled high and low.

"Save your breath." He smiled gleefully and patted Balthier on the back. His eyes turned to Cestmir. "Stay with him."

Cestmir nodded while Druas fixed his long coat casually and walked straight to the dark alley where Medr waited. "Here ya go, sir." he paused before he tossed the tiny pouch to Medr. "Ah, ah...the reward first."

The man pulled out a heavy, red pouch and showed it to him. He tossed it to Druas, who finally tossed the Aeval to him. Medr opened it and held a colorless stone in the palm of his hand, his eyes gazed in surprise. Druas cursed after he opened the pouch.

"Hey wait a damn minute." Druas said angrily. "Is that it?"

"What?"

"Twenty thousand gil?" asked Druas in disbelief and his eyes widened, "It supposed to be _thirty_ thousand!"

Medr looked in a calm but sinister way. "We've change the subject. Lord Raed cannot raise the payment and he wouldn't spend or gave money to other low life scoundrels or strangers like you–"

"What did you say, you arrogant fuck–" Druas began to draw his sword.

"If you kill me." warned Medr in a polite manner, "My servants _will_."

Druas spun his head as he heard footsteps beside him, as he was surrounded from both side of the dark streets and alleys by three black cloaked men separated on, preparing their daggers to draw. Cestmir called him to start to fight but the pirate refused as he let his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

He turned his partner and shook his head slowly. He finally turned back to Medr. "Take it and go. And send Lord Raed a special regards from Druas on Balthier, will you?"

"Fine. Then it's settled." Medr turned back to the darkness. "You know what to do."

Druas turned his head again around the streets and alleys where the Medr's men disappeared. He walked back to his partner. "What are you waiting for, you fool? Pick him up! Make sure it's without a noise."

"So where we going to dump him?" Cestmir asked as he picks Balthier up and carry him over his shoulder.

He gave a stern look to Cestmir. "The bloody wharf!" he hissed. "Where else?"

They walked in silence before they reached the wharf until they've spotted a surprising figure coming towards them. Liam stood there with his katana in his right hand.

Druas was both impressed and amused. "Well, well, well. The brat who assaulted us at the pub. So did you tell the sweet virgin Queen of Dalmasca about me, little boy?"

"I don't give a damn of your filthy words, sir. Also your bark is worse than ever." said Liam calmly and angrily, clutching the hilt on his sword. "If you be so kind as a gentleman, control your behavior and out with it."

"Oh my! You're so persistent. " He rose his eyebrow with a cutsey grin of his mouth. "There were a lot of long words in there, boy. And we're not humble servants. So is this what you want? A fight? Huh?"

"Before that." Liam raised his katana and pointed at Druas and his partner carrying Balthier. "Let him go."

Druas and Cestmir laughed. "You _are_ a toughie, eh. What if I said 'no'?"

"Very well."

Then Liam suddenly slipped the gold-rounded necklace quickly on his left hand, dangled it as Druas sudden of his face.

"What the hell did you get _this_?" he demanded, "That is my medallion and I've been looking all over for it!"

Liam smiled. "Oh that? I'm sorry, sir. Remember at the pub? I found this on the floor while you accidentally worn off during the fight. So I kept this for a while before I sell it to the pawn shop for dozens of gil–"

"If you doin' this, I _will_ kill you!"

"If you kill me," said Liam raised his chin and smirked triumphantly, spun the medallion before he tossed it to the darkness. "I'll throw it someplace else or drop it over there or maybe the wharf–."

"Don't!" warned Druas as Liam stoped spinning. "That thing is the only I have."

Cestmir gave an odd look. "Druas it's only a bleeding necklace–"

"Shut up!" he spat to Cestmir," Put him down."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Put him down!" he snapped in temper.

Cestmir said nothing as he dropped Balthier on the ground.

"Move away from him." Liam demanded as his katana swayed slightly to the left. "Nice and slow."

The bald sky pirate sighed and walked away from Balthier without kicking or pushing him hard.

"Hand it over to me." said Druas as he held his hand, "Please?"

Liam examined the necklace again. "What's got into this and you, sir? Does that thing have a bad luck? Or is it a gift from your mother who's begging you to come back home, treating you like a little boy?"

"Alright, alright! Enough for that!" he said in a frenzy. "Give it back to me. Now!"

"Oh I get it...that medallion." Liam looked again to the necklace but a medallion with a military high-ranking emblem of the Archadian Empire. "You're nothing but as a judge long ago. Is it?"

"You're wasting your breath, you brat." stormed Druas as he drew his double-bladed sword. He set the Gambit mode and cast the Protect spells on him.

"Shall I do the honor?"Cestmir asked. He also drew his sword.

He glanced to him. "Wait your turn, Cestmir." he snapped again then he turned back to Liam, "Let me try this little punk. And which is the one who got scared away?"

_I'm not afraid._ Liam took his breath and nodded slowly. Setting his mode and casting the Protect and Bravery magicks spells. And he was ready. "And I don't like the stench of a double-crossing pirate like you."

"We'll see about that!"

Druas screamed in a war cry as he raised his blade and prepared to stop Liam's attack. But Liam struck him first. Then they clashed each other as Cestmir watched their moves. Blade against blade. The swordplay was graceful and furious, Druas attacking, slashing, and hacking, the boy parrying effortlessly, careful and elegantly defensive. Druas broke the onslaught to catch his breath. Liam's eyes were calm and patient, gripping the hilt in his sweaty hands.

And they stood there and walked around slowly face-to-face, waiting to fight again.

"You're weak, old man." said Liam.

"Don't be fooled, boy." noted Druas.

"Your rage has unbalanced you."

"I wasn't aware of that." he sneered, "And I'm _not_ weak!"

"How can a disgraced Judge Magister ended up as a criminal, I wonder." replied Liam.

He chuckled. "You have a shred of history, eh? Well then, yes I was Judge Magister Kadyriath. I served under Emperor Gramis Solidor long long ago before his son took over. I was born with a lust to kill besides justice; as well I killed one of my fellow men without following orders. But I wanted more to followed rules without questions and answers but the Emperor heard my wrath. He stripped off my rank, then he and the Senators sentence me to death for treason, but I successfully escape. Away from justice. Away to freedom at last. Then Vayne took over after the Emperor's death and he came for me. So I followed his orders and serve as a spy against the Resistance and the Rozzarian Army. It was very easy then before Vayne's death and the Empire surrenders. The only thing I have left is the medallion that Vayne handed back to me."

"And now you still serving with other corrupted conspirators like Lord Raed." Liam answered.

"That's right, young fella." He scoffed with a laughed. "You have nothing like other weaklings. He's a very powerful man in Ivalice, got it? And he controlled everything to take over by his own will and then he chooses her, as well as a future husband of the virgin Queen of Dalmasca. He'll do anything to use her as a sweet lovely naked puppet."

Liam glared his eyes at him. "You don't dare calling her a puppet." then he raised his katana to strike him as Druas guarded his blade, staring at one another in a moment through their blades, _"And you don't dare calling her a virgin!"_

They pushed away and continued clashing their blades violently and roughly. Liam went forward attacking with terrible blows on Druas' sword, holding his ground. Liam used his katana with both hands, and with a rage, he swung a blow on the blade. But in a shocking gasp of his mouth, his katana snaped in two.

"My turn." he laughed triumphantly as he cast Scourge spells on him.

Liam's body collapsed on the ground, shaken and convulsive. Druas stood on his feet with his sword as he grabbed Liam by the collar of his tunic and lifted him up to face him with his left hand. He threw him like a rag doll and Liam crashed into the collapsible boxes. Druas walked towards Liam as he draws his sword to impale him, but the pirate felt something inside his right arm and felt burns around his body.

It was Liam casting the most powerful Flare attacks to ignite him. Druas screamed in terror as his body was in flames, running like hell to the wharf and jumped off into the water.

"You little punk!" Cestmir drew his sword and ran over him.

Thanks to the Super Ribbon that Liam had worn against status effects, he stood his feet and caught his breath in labor. His eyes snapped to Cestmir with surprise.

The bald pirate froze as he was surrounded by air and dark, then he saw a black source of energy behind Liam as Mist called upon him. And then he unleasheed his arms as a burst of a constant stream of sparkling light and ignited as an electrical force like a flying comet firing in front of its opponent. It was dangerously beautiful, the sparkling light that Cestmir dared to see as its struck into eternity.

But Cestmir's eyes widened suddenly as the light began to explode in front around him and then he screamed.

* * *

"What was that?" the guard asked when he saw a light.

Medr came beside him as he also saw a huge flickering light explode in the distance of the wharf then faded away. He turned to Lord Raed. "My Lord?"

Raed stood by himself, guarded by three of his men behind him. The fair young man with aristocratic feature stood slowly and watched the faded light. "Let them be, Medr." he said warmly as he turned away quickly, "They'll do their own."

"We must hurry on, my Lord. Before they catch us."

He scoffed and smiled as he walked on. "Don't so spoiled, my friend. We'll pray for that… ."

"And Ba'Gamnan?" he asked sharply, following him. "We've lost Balthier because of Druas and we were supposed to be bringing him in to this bounty–"

"Let me handle _this_ vile reptilian, my dear Medr." Raed mocked, "We have to move on first, these filthy criminals has no respect to deal with us."

Lord Raed made his own plan to deal with this bounty hunter on Balthier's demise. Ba'Gamnan, who survived the fall into the Nam-Yensa Sandsea and no one believed, especially Balthier, that the cold-bloodied brute of a Bangaa could have died so easy. And happily, though. Even the Empire saw no more need for the bounty hunter's service and placed a bounty on his head due to his temper and unstable nature being a selfish trouble. Now he was looking for revenge and before he challenged and surprised Balthier and his friends again on the Auracite at Lemurés, he met Lord Raed at Rabanastre during his own scheming game of chess, using Queen Ashelia as a pawn on the Aieval in exchange on marriage. It was a simply despicable plan to bring the Queen's throne and the monarchy down to Raed's power and bring the sky pirate to Ba'Gamnan face-to-face than place a bounty on his head.

Raed and his men kept going as they marched down to the docks where his private boat was tied nearby. They reached an intersection when two pirates arrived to block their path. Raed's guards got ready to draw their swords as Medr came to join them.

"Sorry, did you called us filthy?" said one of the pirates.

"Yeah, I've it either." said the other.

"You pirate bastards stay back or you're both dead!" he demanded to them.

A third older pirated smirked as he came from above, playing with his sword like a cane, "You and your men are not allowed here, sir. It's private property."

"And your precious boat over there is ours now," the first pirate chucked as he pulled out his large Bowie knife. "I'm afraid you have to go back where you came."'

"We'll see about that." he sneered venomously as he turned to the guards, "Take them! Show them no mercy!"

The three sky pirate set their swords and attacked. And they took on three opponents with each of their styles on a brutal sword fight. They parried as they cast magicks on Protect, and then they glissades and disarmed, the younger pirate uses his blade with fists.

"Let's get out of here!" Raed yelled.

Raed, Medr and the fourth guard moved away from the flash of swords as they ran quickly to the docks. The guard moved quickly to inspect the boat first, so he turned before he suddenly warned them, a single dart strike through his throat. He choked in spasms and finally he died as his lifeless body hit the waters.

Medr and Raed were the only ones left alive, they armed and made their swords ready and then they waited as a single silver shuriken flew over at Medr. It was a direct hit in his arm to free his sword from his hand as he sank to his knees. A red masked warrior came from the darkness as she drew her katana, Raed carefully reached for his small pistol but Medr warned him.

"Go, Raed!" he grunted in pain to him. He stood up and picked up his sword as he tossed a small pouch to Raed. "I'll handle this! Go!"

Raed cursed but had no choice; he nodded at him and ran to his boat. The masked woman moved slowly as Medr stood completely still, pulling the shuriken out and throwing it back at her but she dodged it. They began as their swords clashed each other. Sleek, fast and deadly. Medr has experience on swordsmanship, being more flexible and quick tempered. But this fight looked tough and difficult. The woman was more skillful and clever than he. Medr's face was cut, a sleeve of his coat was torn and his left arm was still bleeding, he suddenly screamed as he thrashed down at her. She parried the blow from him, whirled to slice his stomach then next his lower back as he almost fell. He stood up again as he laughed hysterically with a cough of blood in his mouth, finishing off the opponent one last time.

He was defeated and exhausted, trying to stand up but he was cut deep on his lower heel. He caught his breath in labor and stared at her. He took his last laugh then fell dead to the ground.

Raed was at the control bridge, patiently as he worked the controls. Unaware a sword moved slowly behind him. Without warning, he froze and felt a large blade against his neck. "Lord Raed le Rivalen, I presume." a deep muffled male voice rang out as Raed swallowed in shocked and raised both of his hands away from the controls. "Turn around." The voice ordered.

He turned slowly to a man in a black and silver armor: a sleek helmet with curved horns, and his black cape worn behind him with an insignia of the Archadian Empire. Dark and noble, but not sinister. The Judge Magister stood with his sword pointed towards Raed.

"Judge Gabranth." Raed said in a noble manner. "What a splendid surprise."

Basch von Rosenberg, Lady Ashe's loyal knight and now Emperor Larsa's bodyguard, said slowly, meditatively and cautiously. "Lord Raed le Rivalen, Earl to the House of Rivalen. Chief Whip of the Dalmascan Parliament. Elected to the Royal Chancellor. Consort to the Queen of Dalmasca. And also, branded a traitor and treason."

"You memorized everything."

"I'm taking you down."

"You don't have to take me in, Your Honor. The Queen doesn't believe of those deceitful things you've fabricated it."

"Don't be mocking me, sir. She knows everything on your behalf. And we knew who you are." he said angrily. "I hereby arrest you for conspiracy against Her Majesty and the people of Dalmasca."

He shook his head with a faint smile. "Don't do this to me, Gabranth. We made a deal, remember?"

"From the very beginning, I don't deal on conspirators and schemers like you. I know everything about you and your history like the suspicious death of your father–Viscount le Rivalen. I've already told to the Queen before you offered your deal to me." the judge sneered.

"How fortunate I am." he scoffed easily, "You're cannot arresting me, Your Honor. No one taking over from me because I'm a very powerful man and they'll help me out of the court you'll see."

"You're too late. I've already _know _everything, Raed. Bribery, blackmail, and scheming, kidnapping, murder...you name it. And all of your followers are in custody from Empire's hands now. They confessed about you. And you're the only one left, _sir_."

"Now then, shall we?" continued Basch as he tilted his sword to him.

Raed said nothing to the Judge Magister as he walked backwards from him very slowly. And then he smiled. He rushed away from him, as he finally burst himself from the bridge and to the boat deck before he reached land to the docks. Unfortunately, he ran clumsily as he tripped over a rope anchor. It splashed overboard as the rope tightened and gripped one of his feet as Raed screamed. He was snatched into the waters, and pulled by the anchor through the depths of the Naldoan Sea.

Basch emerged from the bridge and ran quickly to the deck as he heard Raed's screams and the water splashing. He walked to the rail and looked down as he saw the bubbles of air coming out of the water. Within minutes every single bubble disappeared into darkness. He sighed as he almost seized him on purpose and relief.

Before he walked back to the docks to join the others, he looked down to the wooden floor of the deck and found a small pouch. He picked up the pouch and opened it as the Aieval dropped onto his palm. He gasped his breath with bewilderment and preoccupied. He placed it back finally in his safe hands as he walked away.

* * *

Cestmir's body convulsed as he lay on his back but it felt like moving and crawling without standing up. Liam rushed toward the fallen Balthier as he dropped to one knee beside him. He lifted his head and shoulders, cradling him gently in his arms.

"Hang in there, Balthier!" he breathed in a whisper to him.

Balthier caught up his breath with labor, his face sweating and his body not moving and numb. "Liam...A..." his voice stammered timidly while his eyes opened slowly, "_Ash_..."

"Please, don't talk!"

Footsteps came closer as Liam looked up and his eyes widened in terror with a gasp of breath. The stiffed, soaked and after-burned Druas catching his dying breath, carrying his old sword stood inches from him and Balthier before he raised his sword easily. He gave him a feeble grin and laughed with a wicked tongue like a wild animal.

Enrage as hell, the speechless Druas lifted his sword to strike them down, but he froze suddenly as Liam stood in gaze, protecting Balthier in his arms. Like a pinch of a pin cushion, a Sleep spell cast came from behind him. Druas' face transfixed as he collapsed sideways on the ground.

The red masked woman stood behind him after she cast the spell. "That should do it." she said in a cheerful voice. She looked down at them with a serious look of her eyes. "What happened?"

"I think he's been drugged or poisoned." Liam murmured weakly, "Please do something!"

She bent down next to Liam as she placed her hand on Balthier's forehead. She pulled a small vial from her pouch and opened the cap quickly: she poured carefully the liquid into his mouth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Liam asked sadly.

She nodded."He'll be fine." she said, "Judge Gabranth is here at the Port and he's on his way."

"He's here?" The boy sighed, "Thank the Gods."

"'I'll tell you later what happened to Raed." the masked woman stood up quickly, "In the meantime just stay with him. I'm going to find Gabranth to lend a hand to you both."

As she hurried to the other wharf to locate the Judge Magister, Liam turned back to Balthier. He stroked his hair then his face.

Balthier's eyes opened carefully, he reached his hand to brush Liam cheek as Liam gasped in shock. Lovingly and softly.

"You'll be alright." the boy whispered, "Help is on the way."

Then his eyes closed again as Liam shook his body gently. He was asleep peacefully and still breathing. The strength and the life was still with him.

"Balthier," he repeated softly in a whisper, still holding him. Then he brought him closer, hugging Balthier's body against his chest, arms around him and crying softly. "Please, sir! Dear Gods, please don't die!"

Balthier was asleep and in the silence. His heart began to slow. He can hear the voice he remember from long ago. A voice that pleaded with hopelessness.

"...come back..._come back_..."

* * *

_Poor Balthier *sobs*...I wonder he's all right. Now back to work and I'm update...I'm replacing M rating next month and get ready for the thrill this month. Thank you! KUPO ^_^_

_Author's Note:_  
_Also...I promise I'll updated soon this month - because I need some time for a while because my mom (on breast cancer) passed away this November and I make a dedication to her...but hey, don't worry and I'm still finished/almost done the chapter...thank you for your patience.  
_


	6. Aieval's Curse and Bittersweet Reunions

_**The Sky Pirate's Apprentice**_

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game one year later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. Places and characters are my OC. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – Chapter 6 is easier (but little hard) than chapter 5 because of more difficult (I almost trapped on the writer's block before beta), and I add more plots of intrigues before the next one. Comment after reading this chapter...he-he-heh!**_

_**Also, Aieval were the names of two Celtic Goddesses: Aine (love/sexuality) and Aeval (sexual relations/small size). And if you're interested to look on the rest of countless deities associated with love/passion/sexuality/marriage/fertility/etc in every culture throughout history, here's the site: wuzzle(dot)org/cave/lovegods(dot)html.**_

_**And oh yes, this chapter is contains mature situations (cuz I replace from T to M rating)...so get ready. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 6_

_Aieval's Curse and Bittersweet Reunions_

In the darkness, a voice surrounded him as if one of the Occurians were whispering and hissing in his ears. He was awakened as he stood alone at the chamber in the Ancient City of Giruvegan, and then he saw an ancient creature face to face: the Heretic. He chose him to be at his side, claiming him as a sacrifice. Controlling his body. He had to do the same that he did so long ago, finding the strength within himself to take control over history and mankind. Just like his father.

"_Please, Balthier...come back..."_

Then, a voice came from behind. That voice. The voice of a woman with soft and sobbing whispers. He would never forget that feeling from long before, and it came to save him forever.

"_...come back..."_

She called his name and urged him to come back again. He would never forget the sound of her voice so desperately like a lover's plea and despair.

"_...come back."_

He wanted to hear her loving voice again. He wanted to see her again...forever. And then he called her in a whisper, calling her name again and again...

"_Balthier." _

Then, an echo appeared, but in a different voice. Unrecognized and real. And the sound of water, calm and gentle.

Slowly, he opened his eyes slightly then sharply as he saw the three glowing orbs of a crystal candelabra on the bedside table next to him. He watched one of the flames: Its illuminating soft bright glow awakened him. His eyes lowered as he saw next to the candle a single colorless tear-shaped diamond necklace throwing sparkles of stars across his face as it brought him his sanity.

The Briolette of Aieval was finally safe on the table next to him, and he was surprised. How come it was there? It was supposed to be given to Medr for exchange that night. Because he did not reach him, but he was trapped by Druas' treachery, he was left for dead with a strange object on his stomach. Giving him the pain. He remembered now fully.

Another single sparkle of light against his eyes again, a movable form and alive with bright silver. He saw a figure with a Hume who wore a star on its chest, a figure of a youth who had its skin aglow from the candle's brightness.

"Balthier." A voice called him again. Soft and calm. Balthier suddenly recognized the voice and the face.

"L…Liam." His voice was weak and loose. His eyes blinked quickly.

The boy Liam was sitting on a chair next to him. Liam sighed in relief eagerly. "Balthier," he brightened with a smile and a light chuckle, "Thank Gods. Are you all right?"

Balthier's eyes shut as he reached with his hand to rub against his forehead. He was still lightheaded from a long term of pain. His body was half numb. He breathed the air full of the familiar smell of lavender and jasmine on a potpourri jar and a stem of Galbana lilies in the vase at the other side of the table.

His vest and holster freed from his body were nearby. But he had worn only his leather trousers while in bed after an hour of unconsciousness.

He groaned as his body moved carefully on his bed. Liam helped him lean his back against the pillow after he arranged it clockwise, then Balthier leaned himself on his spine.

"There now." Liam said. "Feeling better?"

He nodded slowly as he coughed. He smiled sadly and weakly to him. "Thanks."

"Still?"

"Worse than what happened—" He placed his hand to his head again unsteadily.

Liam move from his seat again but Balthier waved his hand for the boy to sit. "You need something?"

He shook his head firmly. "No, I'm fine." He groaned and moaned again. "Damn. My bloody head..."

"You should be better than that."

"I'll manage." He looked down to his bare stomach where Druas stabbed him from behind a sealed cloth.

"You looked like hell while you were lying over there on the street."

"Gods...that bastard Druas." He clenched his teeth, still rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe he did this to me on purpose."

Liam raised his brow in mischief. "What a shame for both of them when I came to save you, Balthier."

"What happened?"

He sighed woefully. "I gave them a push, that's all. That poor old fart of a pirate burned alive and almost killed us, so one Hume who saved us both ended him in a slumber spell. He and baldy are on the Empire's hands now."

"What?"

"A judge named 'Gabranth' is the one who sent them into custody, I think."

His face went a light furious color tempered by the pain. "_You_ think? And where the hell is he now?"

"Back to Archades while you were asleep."

He sighed in dismay. He nearly contacted his comrade once where he and Fran, along with Vaan and Penelo, were on a dangerous and tireless final battle. They were at the Feolthanos' fortress, about to challenge its leader. As Feolthanos' sacrifice and Lemurés started to crumble and fall from the sky...

Soon afterwards, Balthier still needed a chance (with or without Fran or even Liam) to search for the Cache of Glabados once more. Yes, it was up to the leading man's quest for adventures of his own account.

"How long did I sleep like this?"

Liam swallowed nervously. "Two days." He paused.

Balthier's hand pressed gently on the bandage. "Then...I was poisoned?"

"It's the same effect that happened to your partner," answered Liam in a dry voice. "I believe Druas came after we left. He took the samples from the dead Wyrms."

Balthier stood in silence as he folded his arms on his chest. He finally knew what it felt like to be poisoned, almost dying. But he was miraculously alive after two eternal days.

"We cured you back," stated Liam.

"What do you mean _we_?"

The boy smiled firmly. "The same person gave you a special antidote to give your life back in a minute. It's a miracle you're finally alive, Balthier. Can you believe it?"

He cocked his neck and glanced around the room. The interior was idyllic and elegant as Balthier explored, but peculiar. His head turned to the wooden screen doors wide open onto the sea's horizon by moonlight. But this was not the room it was supposed to be, small and cramped in a local inn he booked for Liam next to The Whitecap.

"Wait a minute," questioned Balthier. "This room...are we at Reddas's?"

"Yes, the caretaker knows about you. So she let us in."

This room was so familiar that he had believed that it was _his_ room. It was where he and his companions retired for the night often. They would stay here, vowing to live or die to pray for the Gods tomorrow at dawn for a showdown against the power-hungry Vayne Solidor and his flying death ship approaching Rabanastre.

Some piece was still missing. "The Aieval." He turned quickly to the bedside table where the diamond was still there. He sighed.

"Judge Gabranth found it at Lord Raed's boat, so he returned this to you. You should thank him."

"And Lord Raed? Where is he?"

Liam took his breath. "He's dead, and so is your client."

Balthier's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Bathier, you've been deceived by this man Medr." Liam added, "He's working with Raed."

"_What?_"

"It all happened like this." The boy cleared his throat and began. "In order to exchange the Aieval as a wedding gift to Queen Ashelia, Raed and his men began to collect taxes from the townspeople. If they wouldn't negotiate, failed, or did not make a deal, he and his men took over or raided the village, even burned or killed people. The townspeople took actions against him and then pointed a finger to blame the Queen herself."

The sky pirate moved slowly from the pillow. It took some time to wrap his mind around how much he hated this man. The Gods punished Raed for this madness.

Without losing his temper, he turned firmly to Liam. Then looked suspiciously at him. "How did you know about this, Liam?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. "And I believe you're not just an ordinary traveler but possibly an agent of all of these things…I wonder."

Liam sat nervously as his head lowered and he clenched his fist. "I worked as a servant to Her Majesty," he answered as he bowed in an apologetic manner. "Please forgive me that I deceived you, Balthier."

Balthier remained silent, stunned, giving a knowing and startled look. "She knew about this?" he asked.

"Yes," he nodded slowly as his eyes turned to him. "I've seen and heard the truth about those men who plotted against the Queen. Lord Raed le Rivalen is a cunning and powerful man, and he cannot stop at anything to get away with this act of swinishness conspiracy at every single step. He's also the member of the Dalmascan Parliament and plans to use his power to run a Fascist state after the Queen promotes him as Royal Chancellor. From the very beginning, I suspected danger from this man...fear of using her as a puppet and controlling her power to take over her throne. And worse, he's going to take over Ivalice itself."

Balthier sighed and cupped his chin. "I must say, your conversation troubles me. Is Judge Gabranth reporting immediately to the Queen about Raed's death?"

"No. The Queen summoned me instead." He stammered, "I...I don't know how I could explain this."

Then, a hand gave a squeeze between his hand and wrist. Balthier gave a pleasant and confident smile at him as Liam raised his face. "You're going to be fine, Liam. I hope she will understand," he said warmly.

Liam forced a smile and bowed his head again. "I thank you so much, Balthier."

"You're welcome, my dear apprentice." He looked down to the Aieval once more. "So Medr is gone for good. Now, about this diamond—"

"The stone is to be seized by the Order of the Royal Court of Dalmasca."

"What?"

"It has to be confiscated," added Liam.

"Confiscated?" Balthier gave a stern look with a modest chuckle.

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Balthier. It's the Court's order."

"Hold on a damn minute, young man," he scoffed. "You're not taking this stone. It belongs to me now."

"Yes, but—"

He shook his head and looked away. "I'm sorry, Liam. I'm a pirate and a criminal just like Druas, you'll see. I cannot deliver it to your Queen or the Court. It's in my hands now and no one steals from me."

Liam looked vexed. "Don't you know that this stone is a curse?" he replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

The boy stood up from his chair abruptly and walked slightly without looking at him. He cleared his throat and explained. "I've heard the Broilette of Aieval's history of 'curse origins' and how it has brought trouble to all who have stolen it. Centuries ago, the original owner, Prince Avishael, had a common-law wife who stole the Aieval after she poisoned the Prince's mistress. The following day, she was found guilty and instead of receiving a death sentence or life in prison, she was drowned in a shipwreck near Gallione during exile. Decades later, her grand-nephew had the stone and sealed it in a hidden temple of Cieloáh. The archives learned that he died of small pox soon after and that his body..." He swallowed in disgust and then continued. "His body was torn by wolves during the famine...and so on."

Balthier suddenly considered the warning. The Briolette of Aieval was a cursed diamond. Sure, he was almost poisoned to death by Druas. Nevertheless, a miracle cured him while the Aieval was still connected to him, so his luck must have turned for the good. Raed's death could have been explained as the curse. Maybe the curse was not broken?

Liam walked slowly and returned to his seat. Worried, his sad eyes met Balthier's. "I don't want you in danger again, Balthier. You've touched the stone already and you've been damned."

Balthier sighed. He gave a sincere smile of his own, then a courteous and playful smirk. "Liam, there's nothing to fear. I did not steal it on purpose. I _found_ it. Curse or no curse. I touched it, and I felt safe and alive: good from a bad thing. And I was thinking that the curse had _cured_ me from death, as I was luckily alive. If I were dead... I may not see her again—"

"The name you said in your sleep?"

"Sorry?"

"You called her 'Ashe.'"

Balthier blushed as Liam smiled in reposed. "How long have you been with Her Majesty?"

He leaned back against the pillow and turned his head to the window to gaze at the evening seas. And he smiled to himself. "It's a long story. She was a snotty but feisty princess who fought to bring her kingdom back. I was a sarcastic and truly sophisticated sky pirate who escaped to freedom and cut ties to the past."

This lens was the whole way Balthier saw his life. For four years during the struggle between nations, life with the princess had entered his life during a long dangerous journey in searching for answers. He remembered that night as they accidentally met at the sewers of the Garamsythe Waterway where he had an unfortunate case of luck to steal the magicite from the Palace's treasures, thanks to a street urchin named Vaan who stole it first. He remembered that day before heading to Raithwall's Tomb because the princess almost stole his airship. She asked him to _steal her_ instead. He remembered the sinking of the Leviathan and borrowing her ring as compensation for the treasure he failed to score in Raithwall's. Then at the Phon Coast before they reached the capital of Archades, he told stories to the princess about his position as a judge, his mad father with his precious Nethecite, and his flight to freedom.

And their relationship grew during their journey despite the rivalry, arguments, and prejudice between them. They wanted to stay with each other getting caught, especially by Basch. They formed a friendship and platonic relationship. He wanted to comfort her from her grief and suffering after the death of her husband, and he gave her something to cheer her up. He wanted to see her smile and laugh when she was with him as he shared his suave and charming grins at her. All of this was for her. For him. For both of them, until their smiles and laughter faded away and they finally reach the heat of the final battle, inside the belly of the sky fortress Bahamut.

He would never forget this whole affair with her. Nothing more or less. And during the coronation, he left her finally because she had her duties for her country and he travelled far away to find more treasure.

Liam wore an odd and simple look on his face. "Are you...are you in love with her?"

Balthier chuckled. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"Forgive me. I'm saying too much...just curious."

He chuckled again, then relaxed. "It's all right..." Then, he stood in silence and laughed dubiously. "I don't know, Liam. I don't know what I'm running away from, and that is the only way I know how to think of what I do. And I haven't such a clue why I'm running for freedom, a freedom of the skies where I belong. But in my heart, as much as I can hear her voice once again, I can't say anything like a pathetic fool of a pirate... I can't help it. That's because I'm deeply in love with her, Liam. I love her with all with my heart and my soul. And all I want is to see a glimpse of her and ask her to take my hand for one more taste of freedom. A freedom of the skies for me and Ashe..."

Balthier's voice broke as he looked at Liam, who was silent, with a single streak of tears in his eyes. He continued. "And so we let us go and do our own plans because we're on different paths–she's a queen and I'm a sky pirate."

"Are you willing to see her?" asked Liam as he wiped his tears on his face.

"Yes, but I—"

"Then go see her."

Balthier scoffed. "Liam, you don't know who I am and you weren't there."

Liam looked pleased. "Her Highness told me everything about you, Balthier. You have a heart in the right place. Without turning away to the past, without throwing up one's hands. You cared about her and she cared about you."

"Don't be absurd." He sneered. "A queen cannot have feelings like that."

He shook his head quickly. "No, no! It's true! I believe in moogle's heart!" said the bewildered Liam. "I believe in her because she's cared about me like an older sister would. Gods I wish I had such a sister. The queen wanted to see you right before the wedding is annulled, and then she'll announce to the court of Raed's death and his scheme against her."

Balthier went silent as he listened to Liam continue with a gentle voice. "I think...I believe in her words she's telling me...because she loves you too." His eyes met his, and he smiled. "And she wants to see you, Balthier. Go see her and I'll have your back if you need me."

"You sound like Fran."

"Huh?"

"She's such a pushover." He sneered again and grinned easily. "She"s treating me too much as to put in the word for bugging me." Liam chuckled lightly as Balthier turned to him. "How about you, Liam?"

"Me?"

"Have you been in love? Or are you having some crush with Your Majesty?"

His face flushed at having trouble with a simple personal conversation with Balthier. Well, he had his own aching love life, and he would confess it. He looked down and clenched his fist again, and his body shivered. But then he became calm and smiled. "There's one, a sky pirate. She's very kind and generous. And very beautiful. And older. We became friends when we fought against the Empire. She talked about the past that she ran away from, all the painful past she left behind." He fell silent. "Then later, I'm beginning to like this girl and I wanted to be with her forever. Before I wanted to say it to her personally, she was gone. She sacrificed herself for saving Dalmasca and me..."

Balthier comforted him with a faint smile. His mind took him back to the Bahamut; he remembered the day he almost was killed there as Ashe called him to come back alive. "I'm truly sorry," he said sadly.

Liam sniffed. "It's all right, Balthier. Anyway, it's all about the past. But still, my heart is for her. And I miss her so."

Balthier looked upward to the ceiling. He took his breath momentarily to think over seeing Ashe again. He dearly missed her after all these months and years, and now it was an opportunity to turn back time. He would make the right decision. "I'm coming with you to Rabanastre. I'll fly you there. And I guess...I want to see her again and how I feel. She'll understand, Liam."

Liam's eyes widened and he beamed. He patted Balthier hard, as the sky pirate jumped with a groan from pain. "Good for you, sir," he said and smirked. "The queen will be delighted to see you back. And I know you can do it. Don't you worry; I'm still right behind you. And if you refuse her or fly away from her, I'll step the other foot on you."

"Okay! Fine," he retorted and sighed.

"Now then. I should retire. I haven't slept all day."

Balthier gazed up at him. "And..." He moved back to the bedside table where the Aieval laid. "I'll bring this to her. For confiscation, of course."

"Yes. It has to be done."

"Liam."

"Yes?"

He gave a true smile at him. "Thank you. For saving me."

Liam smiled him back, faintly. "And to you, sir."

"I'm glad you're still on my side."

"Yes, Balthier. Same for me. Get some rest. I'm across the hall if you need anything. And... I would like to say thank you...for the note you send me." He said it gently but in a different voice. "And I hope you'll find again something more valuable out there."

Balthier was confused. _Sent you what?_ he thought suspiciously. _What do you mean? I didn't send you a note_...

Then Liam walked abruptly back to bed and into Balthier's arms: He kissed him hard on the mouth. _"Come back to me, Ffamran,"_ he whimpered softly from the embrace and left.

He was stunned that the boy kissed him. He was tongue-tied. And he could see the boy's emotions, the fond look on his face so solemn and sincere. And his unspoken words shocked him. And now Balthier spilled the beans accidentally.

He almost forgot to tell Liam earlier about the conclusion of his story, about the compensation of the princess' ring returned to the owner before the coronation.

Liam is a nice lad and loyal to His Highness. But in the deep feelings Balthier felt silent again, considering his feelings over Liam's emotions and joy.

_And why did he thank me? And why did he kiss me and call my real name all of a sudden?_

And then it bothers him to think further back to Cieloáh: He caught Liam's hand. Then later, a strange firestorm and Mist emerged below, and he believed that Liam summoned none other than Belias the Gigas, and no other ordinary Hume had summoned a single Esper before. All except Balthier and his companions during their journey and defeats every Esper at different temples and lost cities around Ivalice.

Balthier stood there at the hallway and stared disturbingly at the fainted Liam lying exhausted in slumber on a bed, his delicate face and slender nape of his neck, too beautiful and too ethereal...and too feminine. And even the face, the mouth, the soft skin of his delicate hands.

In the beginning at the Whitecap, the description of Liam's height and mustache… Something was not right.

Liam was a practical liar, and Balthier saw through the lie to see that Liam was…a female.

And then he understood now completely. Balthier was not a pathetic fool.

He scrambled off the bed and approached the imposter quickly and blocked the door.

He stood in front of her in silence and stared at her. Her head lowered. Her body shivered and her breath trembled as she realized she was trapped.

He smiled slightly as he moved towards her. "You don't have to run away from me, as long as I can kiss you again," he murmured softly as he cupped her chin gently and saw tears in her brown eyes that met his. He reached his other hand and peeled off the thin mustache slowly to unmasked Liam's true and recognizable face, reunited with Balthier at last. "Princess."

She sighed as she took her breath. "Balthier..."

But she was silenced as his lips replied to hers. There was gentleness in the kiss. It was slow, soft like a feather but intensely longing. Balthier waited for this moment of his lifetime to touch her soft lips as he remembered the touch: She gave a kiss of life for him first while he was in the remaining insensibly of his sleep. The lips of an innocent fairy of herself he had imagined her sincerely. Pure and lily white.

While they kissed deeply, both of his hands were on her face and the faux hair of her short wig. He began to slowly pull down the luxurious silver blonde of her shoulder-length hair underneath. He switched their positions and pressed her against the door. As he rested her hands around his bare shoulders, she attempted to push him away, but he defeated her as her fingers clutched his skin. And then she gave a light moan as his tongue tasted her, tasting the sweetness of innocence and purity.

They paused from their kisses in a minute as Balthier was tangled in Ashe's hair and leaned his forehead against hers. He sighed as he closed his eyes and could feel her breath touching his skin.

"Oh, Ashe," he whispered softly. "Gods, I missed you."

"And I missed you too," replied Ashe with soft sobs.

"I've finally see the light. Let me look at you." There, he finally saw her now. He hadn't seen her for two years after the Bahamut crash. He saw her serene eyes once again and wanted to stare into them for eternity.

"I always thought I'd never see you again...but you came back...for me."

He grinned sadly. "I'm here for you. And I want to see you. Right here, right now."

She chuckled softly as she kissed him again as he followed hers. Passionately and lightly.

After a moment of kisses and more kisses, he held close his cheek to hers as he asked softly, "Can I asked a favor, Your Highness?"

"Yes."

"Shall I take your virginity tonight as a wedding gift for you?"

Her eyes were suddenly wide open as she remembered the terrible vulgar words from Druas' mouth. But from Balthier, the words were tender and inviting.

Her heart bounced a beat as she finally smiled to herself with tears and closed her eyes tightly. "Of course you may," she answered softly.

He kissed her back. He felt her body warm and inviting, awakened, as Balthier wanted to possess her. First, it was the softest and sweetest touch, then it was intensely hot and hungry. As his tongue stroked a sheer tantalizing delight on hers, she made soft unintentional moans. He wanted to control her more than ever. To do so, he moved one knee between her inner thighs, rubbing and brushing slowly the light fabric against her delicate flesh, making her give slight gasps as her eyes closed faintly and she clutched her nails on his bare skin.

His feverish lust of kisses escaped from her swollen lips to her cheeks and then to her collarbone as his hands dropped her vest to the floor and unfastened her white shirt.

"It"s strange to me, Princess," Balthier said in confusion with a sly humorous chuckle. His hands opened her collar and exposed her bare neck. His breath parted as his lips brushed against her skin. "I've never undressed with a man before."

Ashe chuckled easily in a soft whimper with struggled breath as she kissed him.

He finished Ashe's shirt and removed it freely, but Balthier started to find out that she was tightly bandaged around her breasts. He found the loose end and unrolled it, and as he walked backwards, he slowly pulled her. And then he spun her until she giggled and was freed, half-naked, and he clasped her body against his.

They stared at each other in contact as Balthier leaned his forehead on hers. He slowly touched her face and she leaned her cheek into his hand, rubbing the corner of her mouth against his palm as she kissed it. He was still moving down to her chest and caressingly to her breast. With a gentle squeeze, he took one of her nipples between his fingers, and Ashe gasped blissfully from his warm and painful touch. He lowered his face towards her and replied with a kiss on her lips, exploring with a lust of his hot tongue. He tasted her cheeks, her collarbone, her flesh wound on her upper neck as she closed her eyes to catch her breath. Her spine was trembling as she felt the pain from her wound being licked and sucked by his tongue.

He continued to lower himself to her shoulder, and then he worshiped one of her breasts and the taste of her hard nipple: nibbling and teasing, he took it into his mouth with his teeth, then moved to the next. She cried as she caught her breath in surprise and her eyes shut, with all the moaning and whimpering in a plea. Her both hands stole on his short hair where she buries her cheeks against the top of his head.

But he let her nipple free from his mouth and returned to playing with her lips again. "Don't..." She beseeched him to continue with his tongue on her skin. Both hands she placed on his face, staring in a plea.

"Still coming, Princess," he said. Breathing harder. "I'm here with you."

Balthier picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked up, her eyes glittered and smiled sadly as their mouths parted with each others breath. She hugged him close, wrapping her arms around his neck as she embraced him and her legs buckled tightly on his body. He closed his eyes in joy and sighed as he carried her slowly to his bed.

"Balthier..."

"Just pretend this is _our_ wedding night," he whispered hoarsely in silencing against her ear.

"You're still weak...and your wound will hurt you—"

"I'll manage."

He lowered her down across the bed as he took his time exploring her half-naked body, beginning to unfasten her breeches and pulling them slowly to her knees and to the floor. And then he was silent in a moment to take a long glimpse of her whole nakedness: the sensuous curve of her hips, the cream milky smoothness of her skin, the valleys of her breast small and firm with nipples rose-pink and taut and erect, begging to be kissed again.

He ministered to her body slowly and glidingly like a brush of paint smooth around the canvas as she arched her back slightly from his touch. He moved carefully and delicately until he saw her slender thighs: there were bruises black and blue from the previous fight against the Ancient Wyrm and somewhere at night where she fought Druas in a brutal and exhausting duel.

"I'm sorry," she murmured with a tear in her eyes as she looked away from him. "I did all of this for saving you."

"Hush, Princess," he whispered back in an apologetic manner, taking her chin gently to meet him. He lowered with his mouth brushing her temples, her eyelids, and the corners of her mouth. "You did bravely enough. But let's not waste our time..."

He ministered around her body again as he saw a chain around her neck. He pulled on it and smiled. A silver ring on her chain, and he knew what it was. It was the ring that Balthier _borrowed_ from her as compensation. The ring that he had returned to her later when he found something more valuable.

He unclasped the lock of her necklace and took it slowly from her bare neck and placed it on his palm. He set the necklace aside the bedside table and replaced the Aieval, the colorless stone, against her bosom.

Ashe was trembling nervously and didn't know what he was doing as he clasped it around her neck. She felt on her skin the stone as if a single cube of ice touched her. She shivered and whimpered timidly as her skin spread in goose bumps with her nipples drawn harder and ready.

Her warm eyes suddenly met his. "Gods, Balthier..." she cautioned him patiently and stammered. And her heart raced faster.

"Don't be afraid, Princess," he said in a whisper, his fingers lingering on her skin. "I want to look at you with this."

It was flawlessly perfect that she was entirely naked with the Briolette of Aieval around her bare neck, the tiny sparkles from the stone spreading across the curves of her breasts. Balthier was dazzled by the beauty and breadth like at a private exhibition as he gazed, enchanted, at the marble statue of a naked goddess with a sparkling briolette between her breasts. And she was so pure, beguiling, and alive. Exquisite. All he laid eyes on captured his soul. He feverishly wanted to devour her body utterly, to drive away the past. This was the moment to make her as hungry and as greedy for him. And this pure enigma of a mortal ingénue was only for him and nobody else.

She was the Princess of his fantasies, acknowledged by Bathier as every moment he ever dreamed of. He was overwhelmed by the lust as he felt his eyes on her. He needed to be patient and understanding, so he sighed breathlessly as he stared all over the untainted alabaster skin of her naked body.

"Beautiful," he said huskily as he took his breath and smiled calmly with his hand stroking the silky petal-like skin of her nakedness from her neck to her lower stomach and between her inner thighs. Ashe arched slowly against the mattress. Sobbing, she trembled.

"Absolutely beautiful..." he whispered with a seductive tone. "Gods, let me touch you...let me touch inside you, my Princess."

"Open the virgin treasure and claimed it now, my pirate." she commanded softly with an innocent plea. She reached one hand lovingly on the nape of his neck and pulled him slowly, speaking before she parted her lips to meet his. "...I'm yours forever."

And as she kissed him with a fiery and delicious stroke of her velvet tongue dancing on his with an erotic play, he felt it as he moaned deeply with soft sounds in her ears. His hand moved caressingly and cupped one of her breasts, flicking her nipple gently with his thumb as her body slightly arched.

She wanted to be with him. This would change everything for Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, sole heiress of the late King Raminas and descendant of King Raithwall. Memories took her back three months before the coronation: She was aching for him still when she stood there at the balcony as watched the ruins of the Bahamut, believing he was dead…until Penelo sent her a leather note with a ring inside after she and Vaan had found the Strahl missing at the private hangar. Her heart was lifted in joy and happiness, and she smiled with tears in her eyes because he was alive.

And during the coronation, the unthinkable happened that changed her life forever when she was courted by Raed le Rivalen by her uncle to arrange the marriage.

It was her duty as a queen, but in her heart and soul she was tormented and shattered in pain before she burst into tears and went mad.

She feared that she would never see him again...until now.

During their intense and first lovemaking, the room was filled with the warm breeze of the moonlit sea and the soft brightness of the orbs' glow. Her demure capacity was possessed by lust as she was yearning and welcoming with her alluring body on her lover's lips. And it was the first time she had been touched by a man she truly loved. Four years he had gone without touching her, and she had not even been touched by her late husband who went off to war. The more Ashe wanted Balthier, the Aieval's curse entered her completely. It was the Aieval she wore that gave her spirit and true awakening and took control of her body and soul. The stone possessed her.

"Close your eyes, Princess," Balthier whispered to her as he nibbled her swollen lips and her collarbone. "Hold still if I say so…"

She followed as her eyes closed, her breathing still trembling and waiting.

His mouth worked her lips once more, then he slithered across her body slowly like a serpent crawling all over against her skin. And he lingered his kisses on the soft skin of her neck, her bosom beside the briolette, one of her nipples, her flat stomach, the bruises of her hips to the juncture of her upper thigh, and closer as he moved between her...

And then she gasped and moaned as she arched her writhing body. Her muscles spasmed in response as both hands gripped to pull the bed sheets like she was lifting and flying on her lissome frame. He gave the pleasure for her tonight as a gift, just as she was willing to have the burning touch inside between her thighs: Both of his hands were on her hips as he held her not to move when his hot tongue stroke the sensitive spot of her flesh, and then he pressed his mouth harder and sucked against her as she cried of more pleasure and pain in a sudden shock. He continued teasing and healing her skin in a smooth and delicious stroke in circles.

She was hot on fire like a mass of Mist spreading throughout her naked body. It welcomed with burns in sensations spontaneously exciting around her. And she could hardly breathe in distress from cries and her head felt dizzy, like she nearly fainted and drowned herself, submerged beneath the inner depths of sensuality. Then she was relaxed with small moans and cries. She released a hand from the bed sheets and tangled his short hair with her fingers. Gently and caressingly. But she suddenly arched her head against the mattress, her hand gripping slightly as she felt his mouth on her sweet flesh again harder with more strokes in flames. She gasped her breath violently for dear life with one leg wrapped around his shoulder to pull her close.

He wanted to show her what more pleasure and more pain felt like, so he wanted to hear her fierce and rapturous cries from her mouth: it was so intense and powerful. He would never forget this whole appetite of a wild passion like this. And he wanted more. Soon, he was ready for the next move.

Yes, he would fully take her virginity tonight as long as the virgin queen herself gladly accepted it with her own will.

He finally ended the pleasure strokes as he moved back to meet her face again. He could see her expression dissolving and disintegrating from shocks of exultation and pure joy. The Aieval was liquefying underneath the dampened sweat of her skin. Her breath loosened slowly and softly with an involuntary moan in bliss, but her flesh was still pulsing in desire. She awakened from longings of ecstasies and her eyes opened with tears. She smiled with a serene look of her face.

"I'm back, Princess," Balthier said calmly and smiled as he kissed her lips gently and passionately as his tongue stroked hers.

"The curse healed me, pirate," said Ashe, peacefully. She could taste his lips—strange and somewhat different during kisses.

They looked at each other in a moment of desire they shared and waited momentarily as Balthier was atop her, caressing her cheeks to her soft lips. She was relaxing from exhaustion of the sweet rapture of her swollen flesh, but she was still throbbing again…until he felt his trousers drop from her touch, unfastened and starting to peel off slowly by Ashe's tense hands. She slid both of her hands under his trousers to touch his bare hip. She pulled down the waistband on her fingers, carefully and slowly as he helped her push it down.

He was entirely naked as felt his length hard and erect. He was ready for her; the weight of his warm body welcomed her. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders as her breath trembled in fear and excitement. She was able to spread her trembling legs, but he moved one knee to open her kindly as he pressed forward, meeting the lean muscle of his abdomen on hers. His pulse throbbed against hers. His hips and groin met hers. Hungry eyes stared at each other in a moment.

"Ashelia..." he murmured finally as he entered her: slowly, deeply, and deliberately.

"Balthier—" she gasped suddenly with feeble moans as her eyes shut in pain.

And they gasped out for each other from the sensational shock inside their bodies completely.

Slowly, deeply, and deliberately with each stroke, he could felt his warm length stimulate against her tightened walls. So ardent, graceful, and irresistible. And oh Gods, it's so hot and soft. So sweet and soaringly slick. It felt so beautiful and remarkable. So...memorable. And it was agonizingly slow, painfully slow as much as he could control himself from the power as she invited him.

"I've been waiting so much for two years to make love to you, Princess." He groaned with mingled elation as his mouth parted closer on hers.

She opened her mouth as she breathed slowly and rejoiced in an state of euphoric and erotic hypnotization. "I kept dreaming of you...you're in my bed...and then you made me...you drugged me all over when you were inside me...night after night...and I've gone half mad as long as I could...as I was begging you to keep going...and…_ah_…" Then, she choked and whimpered with her eyes closed in bliss. "_Gods, please..._"

"Hang on to me..." he grunted and clenched his teeth as his eyes shut in agony then bliss.

"There's so much to say between us...you and I...but not now...not this time."

He took her buttocks in one hand and pulled her hip up to meet him as he pushed her down. She wrapped one leg around his while his other hand pulled another leg around between his hip and his lower thigh. Pulling her close to hang on. He moaned and whimpered, as he lifted his body by resting his forearms and his hands gripped the mattress to push her harder. As he stared, he caught the glimpse of her enraptured face: her eyes closed like she was dreaming with the longing of soft sounds of moans, whimpers, and gasps from her mouth. She sighed, relaxed, and she invited the rhythmic ache of her inner flesh rubbing against his: deeper, hotter, and slicker in every stroke as her legs opened. Then, his eyes looked down to the Aieval, which sparkled and shone like a celestial body of stars around her milky and dampened skin. His head lowered down to brush her lips, his tongue slithering against her lower lip as he traveled down to the Aieval on her chest and kissed it delicately.

She gave agonizing cries with sweet shock when he pierced her so slowly and gently, both of her hands sliding down his naked skin from his chest to his buttocks. Caressingly it smoothly, she squeezed him hard. She could feel the muscles tighten to press her.

Slowly, deeply, and deliberately with each stroke, he made his pleasure deeper and deeper because he understood now that he wanted her so badly. He wanted her terribly to yield to him. He wanted to be with her forever.

"You abandoned me," he said hoarsely while pushing her.

"You think that I'm still a snob as a royal, pirate?" she replied in harsh whisper. "I'm not...oh…" She was still gasping and moaning.

He pushed her gently again. Still...

"You almost stole my ship."

"But you kidnapped me..." she corrected him. Concentrating the heat of pleasure and pain between her thighs. "...you stole me instead."

He chuckled lightly with a sly grin and panting. "As much as I will steal your body, Princess."

Gently and slowly.

"You stumped me."

"I couldn't help it, philanderer."

Slowly and then the rhythm changed rapidly. The heat of their naked bodies thrusting between them with soaking sweat melted them like solid glaciers. The sound of moans burned each others breath.

"You deceived me," he gasped, and his breath shuddered deeply.

"I forgive you..." Her breath shuddered. "You have to believe me...why did you leave me?"

"I have to...I will never forget you..."

"I thought you were dead…how could you–_ahh!_"

And harder.

"You hate him."

"Yes, I hate him." Her eyes closed with tears. "I cannot love him or marry him..."

"You love me."

Harder and harder.

She said nothing as she whimpered and lost her breath.

Slicker and faster.

"Tell me you love me, Ashe," he moaned, pushing her deeper.

She cried out in pain. "...I..."

Pain and pleasure.

"I wanted to hear it."

"I.._.I can't.._." Her legs buckled around him. Her arms wrapped around him. Tighter and closer.

"Say it to me," he pleaded as both hands were on her buttocks again.

"_Oh, Gods...Balthier!"_ she had to reply to him, but the ache was rocking against her repeatedly.

Again and again.

"Say it." He warned her. "Or I"ll stop."

"No!" she cried in a whisper. Clinged to him tightly. Her head arched back against the mattress.

He wanted to say it to her as he penetrated her harder and deeper. "You love me."

She wanted to faint but she finally answered. "Yes...I love you..._Ffamran._"

He gasped for his breath in soaring pain as he moaned louder. He pinned her harder with the full force of ecstasy, shocks, and torture as she cried his real name again.

"Say it to me again." he stammered again with convulsive breaths, groans, and kisses.

"I love you!"

"_Gods, say it!"_

"I love you...I love you..." she repeated those words again and again with a series of cries and tolerant bliss, as both of her nails dug against the upper back of his bare skin. "...I love you..._I...love you...I.._."

"_Ashelia_..._I...I'm..._"

He hung on tight, giving more pain and more pleasure again. Harder, faster, slicker, and deeper with a series of soaring gasps, screams, and moans in climax from their mouths. A few more steps as they finally reached the highest peak of Gods-forsaking eternity.

And then they made it, it released as they arched their bodies completely with their cries lifting the aching climax of gratification and blissfully overjoyed. A spell of his agonizing groans as his loins stabbed her finally with a single shock. Perfect. It was a memorable game of intimate excitement and agony. Wild, overpowering and uncontrollable. And it was a remarkable experience just as they wanted for the first time in yearning and tormented years.

After their cries merged and mingled, their muscles descended from grace and their bodies glistening with sweat. Balthier laid his head on her exuded chest with the Aieval close to his cheeks as he was panting and kissing gently her skin, his racing heart beat dissolving and he relaxed and sighed with a shuddered breath. Ashe's face recovered permanently from aching desire, panting her soft heaving breaths and giving a shivering sigh in tranquility as one arm fell back to the bed, stroking his short hair with her other lovingly. She was silent, calm, and lenient, giving a little air from her lungs.

"I love you," she whispered in frail voice and repeatedly with her eyes closed. A tear flowed from her eye to her earlobe.

And then he was dreaming in a slumber of passion against her bare chest to hear the slow beats of her heart and the soft sounds of her dying voice again.

* * *

_*sighs and ded*...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, so snap out of it and please R&R, KUPO!_


	7. The Leading Lady's Story

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game one year later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is **__**my**__** idea. Places and characters are my OC. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – I'm feeling much better when I wrote this one before I doing this longer chapter (I've listened one of Paul Schwartz's haunting music on my iTunes library) to find out on Ashe's POV and how she's secretly impersonating a boy in order to save her kingdom and her beloved sky pirate Romeo. And it's also loosely based on AsheXBalthier fanfic Eavesdropper (my favorite) by sapereaude13 on the end...so this is for you!**_

_**This chapter contains mild adult situations (just a little mild, baby...) than the scorching chapter 6.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 7_

_The Leading Lady's Story_

_Orsino: (to Viola/Cesario)_

_Give me thy hand _

_And let me see thee in thy woman's weeds._

_ – __Twelfth Night, or What You Will_

_ William Shakespeare_

_(1564 – 1616)_

The bedroom was very still as the single firefly danced around the glowing orbs of the candelabra. And from the distance of the Naldoan Sea were spreading on moonbeams. The night breeze swayed the curtains, which moved and swirled gracefully, and the wind chimes floated, producing the melodic sounds of soothing, gentle bells.

They lay in each others arms and were still after their memorable and spirited night of lovemaking. Balthier stared at the ceiling as the Briolette of Aieval sat on the bedside table, its sparkles dancing in the dark like flickering stars in the night sky. Ashe lay with her head in the crook of his shoulder, her fingers tracing a line down his chest to the gauzed bandage on his stomach.

"I have a confession to make," she said gently, as the warm night air filled the room with the soft fragrance of Galbana lilies and dried lavender.

"What is it?" inquired Balthier. His breath brushed lightly against the crown of her head.

"I lied to you about what happened there at the temple," she answered her secret behind the so-called skills during the tough and exhausting fight alone with the Ancient Wyrm at the Cieloáh Temple. "I'm sorry; I don't want any trouble for deceiving you."

His arm tightened around her shoulder. "There's no need to apologize, Princess," he said in a kind and soft, apologetic tone. "Besides, I know you were there and I noticed that Esper that calling down there is really yours, I'd say."

"I have no choice, Balthier." Her voice lowered and her mouth tightened. "I have a little luck of my strength left."

"I'm glad you lived."

"Thank you."

"And you almost scared the hell out of me," he chuckled lightly.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I forgive you, my Princess."

"By the way: I am the Queen now, pirate," she retorted softly.

"Ah, that's right." he chuckled as he embraced her again and exhaled. "Hard to say the word '_Princess' _is more fun than '_Queen.'_"

Ashe gave a stern look. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Er... no, of course not, my Queen," he said sheepishly.

Then she smirked. "Now that's more like it."

He had known all along that she'd fooled him irrevocably and that she would forgive him. Balthier convinced himself and have a little patience than infuriated on the Queen's game of travesty.

Now it's his turn to speak. "I also have a confession to make."

"Hmm?"

"Well..." His voice felt tight, and then he swallowed. His hand stroked her bare shoulder. "That day when I was there in the Bahamut, I could hear your voice for the first time begging me to come back. You gave me life when Fran and I escaped, and it's hard to say that miracles will happen until now. Then later, at Lemurés, where I took a rest alone, that voice came into my head." He chuckled solemnly. "It sounds silly, and I don't know why I've got a strangest feeling those words. And then I was in your arms when I was half dead, and then I could hear the voice again when you kissed me...I know it was you, Ashe. I have dreamed of you ever since when we were separated for almost a months, years or so."

"Now... you came back...and to me."

"I told you about the story of my life? From the beginning."

Her eyes met in tender to his. "A leading man ever dies," she murmured, smiling lightly. "I love you, Balthier. I have to say it to you over there–."

He stroked gently on her soft cheek. "I'm still alive...and I still love you, Ashelia," he whispered sadly with a simple smile.

Ashe laughed faintly. "I can't believe you _abandoned_ me, you pathetic fool of a pirate," she retorted with light sobs and tears burning her eyes. Her arm held him tightly against the chest as if she were afraid of losing him again. "I know about you and Fran at the Cache of Glabados. Why didn't you respond to me again or even see me after the coronation? How could you do that to–"

He pulled her to him and pressed her close, an expression of such fierce love in his eyes that her heart rocked in her chest. "Hush, my love. I'm here with you and I have to tell you everything what happened out there."

In a moment, after they held each other close, safe, and secure, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her face went calm. "And you still have me, Balthier?" she sniffed.

"Gods, you've talked too much, you vixen." He kissed her softly on her forehead and then her eyelids. "I'd rather die happy to be with you."

She sighed with a light and gentle laugh and snuggled against him.

"And I am supposed to kidnap you again, Princess."

"Do as you please, pirate."

"And you still have your ring?" His breath was on her mouth.

"Compensation again; is that what you want?"

He moved closer to her lips and played her again with a sensual touch of his tongue on hers. "Probably." He paused.

After the kisses, Ashe's half-naked body moved and she laid on top of him. Her bare breasts and stomach felt warm against his skin as she laid her chin on her both hands resting on his chest. Her legs pressed down on his hips.

"Liam would be proud," she said lazily.

"I'm sure," he replied. "He will be."

"Oh, yes. He's a very fine and clever boy."

"Ah, and a good fighter than a traveler," he added with a grin. His fingers traced a single strand of her soft hair. "He's also a big admirer of yours, Your Highness."

The Queen widened. "Oh, really?"

Their laughter broke and they stared at each other as Balthier caressed her face before he pulled her to him again. His eyes closed with a sigh. "Gods, I miss him."

"Me too," she sighed. "Let's see him again."

He nodded. "Of course, I'd like to see him someday."

They returned to their kisses once more without stopping. Wanting for more the muster as their arousal aching each other again. His hands moved slowly on her bare back and then slid under the covers to meet her hips and then her soft buttocks, caressing the gently then pressing her against him as he entered her.

"I've must say, you look so very handsome dressed like that," he said in a gentle and low tone.

"Is that so?" she asked with a feeble whimper. "Am I good?

"Yes, except for that ridiculous mustache."

"It was Penelo's idea."

He chucked with a sarcastic smile.

"Was it too much?" Ashe asked, disappointed.

He shook his head slightly as he brushed her lips. "Naaah... it was flawless. You're performance was excellent and breathtaking, just as I expected." He purred sweetly as he pulled her to him and she gasped with a light moan. "I'm very proud of you."

She smiled innocently then seductively as she sat on his lap and rode him as he watched her body move very slowly. He watched her face as her breath struggled and her body arched slightly, as if she were dancing gracefully. She was very beautiful, naked before him with her nipples going harder again. He watched this regnant Queen pinning him to the bed in voluptuous movement: how alluring and mysteriously exquisite she was, her ivory milky skin glowing in the candlelight and her angelic face as pale and lovely as ever.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Are you planning for the next play, Your Highness?"

"Shall I?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm ready for the next act in the play."

He gave her a wicked smirk with a wink. "And this time, you'll be in bed with Neva with her on top of you, and maybe I'll take over from you and–"

Wickedly, she pinched his lower rib hard, and Balthier yelped, jumping back slightly against the mattress.

"I was just kidding!" he protested.

Her eyes looked down at him while her hands moved slowly over his bare chest and to his shoulders, holding him still while she rocked against him. The touch of his hands turned into a smooth massage from one of her breasts to her left hip, and his other hand reached around to the back of her head. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately and hungrily as she feebly moaned. He savored the sweet taste of her mouth and tongue before the next course.

And then they stared at each other with ragged breaths. "From now on...you'll be my leading lady, my Queen." His voice went huskier, his mouth parted against hers. He kissed her collarbone and then her neck.

"I'm going to steal the show anyway from you, my pirate." Her teasing voice went harsh as it trembled with sighs and moans. She rocked him deeper with an intensely pulse and heat between her legs rise again. "_Oh, Gods_…_I'm_…" she whimpered.

"Harder…" he gasped with a shudder and sighed. "...Ashe, I'm here with you...take it slow and harder...that's..._it_..."

She's pinning him deeper as she arched her head. Her eyes closed as she felt the touch of his other hand brushing the soft skin between her lower neck and shoulder, one hand gently squeezing her breast with his thumb flicking gently on her nipple. "Are we..._oh_..." her voice was trembling between soft whimpers and moans. "...doing this play as a love scene between a leading man and his lady, pirate?"

Queen Ashelia was the most extraordinary and tempting creature, and she was no different than she was when Balthier had first glimpsed her at the Phon Coast years back. _Dear_ _Gods, Ashelia..._he wanted her so badly, as much as she wanted him.

He lifted his body to meet hers and sat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands stroked the soft velvet of her back, then her buttocks as he pressed both her and she straddled him. They rocked with a slow and deep rhythm as their eyes connected in reluctance and leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"Our play starts right now, Princess." he answered, kissing her quivering lips.

And they made love again, this time in a graceful and low manner, and she would tell him about the whole situation later tonight. Yes, in a little while, perhaps.

* * *

It was the most intriguingly escapades of the leading lady's play and it took a way back at the post-coronation.

And that's how it all started...

As a new, young Queen, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca was the only woman in her country who ruled in her own right. And her only hope for the sake of the monarchy and her kingdom came from her uncle's wishes, Marquis Halim Ondore IV of Bhujerba. A marriage to Raed, Earl of the House Rivalen and son of the Viscount Piers le Rivalen of Jadewood, and distant cousin of the late King Raminas, was arranged for her after the coronation. This grieved Ashe because of hidden feelings for Balthier, and it had tormented her mind and heartbreak for two years after the Bahamut crash.

And her only cherished the most that remembering by is her wedding ring from her late husband: the ring that the dashing and kind-hearted sky pirate had taken her as a payment and then later he owe her by a note in return before the coronation.

But it was her duty for her people as Queen, and as a Hume, she refused herself in pain and desolated.

Handsome, charming, intelligent, and quite ambitious, Lord Raed showed her signs of loyalty and companionship as they shared opposite between nations, including Rozarria and Archades. As the youngest member and Chief Whip of the Dalmascan Parliament and future Royal Chancellor, Raed constantly attended on the queen, who displayed toward on their upcoming marriage.

But on the darker side, behind his mask, he had a Machiavellian instinct without a hissing sound behind from an Occurian's help. Raed's positions became more ruthless and dangerous, and he extended his power and influence, like his fellow conspirator Vayne Solidor, as they both shared as equals during the Occupation, and he was a law unto himself as he took control of the Parliament.

A notorious poisoner, he killed his own father and inherited his father's estate, fortune, and rank, and he also was willing to poison anyone who worked for him or against him. As a land grabber under the name of Borgia, his true identity, he controlled the countryside with the help of his fellow guardsmen, led by Medr to raid and burn every village that refused to collect taxes and sum of gil with no exceptions.

All of Raed's hideous different crimes and corruption as Ashe's in a state of shock and retribution became known through the anguished words of a young boy, the sole survivor of a ruined local village, named Liam.

The son of a dairy farmer and his wife, who were burned to death in their farmhouse by Medr and his men, the eleven-year-old Liam escaped from the madman's reign of terror to survive, encouraged by his father's last words. Later, he joined a small band of rebels from burned villages to act against Borgia and his henchmen, as well as the Empire itself.

Four years later, after the Empire surrendered, the sixteen-year-old Liam arrived at the heart of Dalmasca's capital, and there he served as a page at the Royal Palace of Rabanastre.

And when Borgia arrived in disguise to court the young Queen of Dalmasca, Liam's vengeful eyes recognized him as none other than Raed le Rivalen, and it was as if a dense mist entered him, promising revenge in his rage. And he feared and sensed the danger of Raed's plot to poison Queen Ashelia and seize the throne and the city itself. Worst of all, he intended to conquer Ivalice.

Instead of assassinating him in front of the Queen, he sneaked into her chamber and spoke the whole truth to her urgently in private. And Ashe believed in him because of his heart and the anger inside him.

Queen Ashelia shed bitter and grief-stricken tears as she stood alone on the balcony, gazing at the outskirts where wreckage of the Bahamut lay. Liam knew, as he asked her about her inner feelings, that she could not courting or marrying Lord Raed, and he believed that she was personally involved with someone else.

Without telling anyone in the Court or even the Marquis about Raed's conspiracies in case one of them was an informant working with Raed, Ashe and Liam shared a private connection each other as they remained in an inappropriate and proper manner to keep over Raed and his followers under surveillance. They had the help of Judge Gabranth, who became the next bait from attempting Raed's trust, and he came to see her confidentially while visiting, along with Emperor Larsa. He remained calm as he secretly investigated Raed's and Medr's motives and the mysterious Briolette of Aieval as a catalyst to send to the Queen in exchange for his ambitious position as Royal Chancellor. He became suspicious until somewhere at the gentlemen's club at the city's North End, where Basch was hiding in secret walls that led from the conversation between the two men, and the vengeful Bangaa was revealed to be none other than Ba'Gamnan.

And the sounds of the malicious affairs between them through Basch's prying eyes and ears were to pitch the plan to a dashing and sarcastic sky pirate named Balthier.

Disguised as a merchant, Medr hired Balthier to locate the valuable Aieval as a wedding gift in return for a reward, and later, Medr and his men lured him into a trap and brought him to Ba'Gamnan's place to proudly and vindictively cut his head off. But Raed had other plans and, apart from the bounty hunter's chagrin due to Balthier's disappearance, he ordered Medr to hire Druas to finish the sky pirate instead.

For Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, the fear and inflicting pain suffered more of losing him again and the more she's travail herself of losing her kingdom. She had to choose: she could go to Balfonheim to reunite with Balthier, or she could remain behind to protect Dalmasca and her people from Raed's dreaded uprising.

How did this secretive plan work?

First, the Queen and the pageboy bore an amazing and uncanny resemblance to each other: their height, their looks – and they looked curiously identical but different in sex. It was Penelo's silly and amusing idea to help Ashe cleverly impersonate Liam, and then she learned quickly how to act like Liam, _but using a thin mustache?_ The real Liam was taken away safety by Kytes and his fellow sky pirate-in-training, named Filo, and he remained there at the former secret Resistance hideout in the North Sprahl of the Lowtown district.

Second, a scheme was devised using the Queen of Dalmasca as a decoy to save the situation. Lyssa P'Eryirhe, member of the Resistance Army and one of Queen Ashelia's most trusted and personal handmaidens, secretly took over while the real Ashelia, disguised as Liam, went on an errand with Penelo and Vaan en route to Balfonheim. Handpicked by the late Captain Vossler Azelas, of the Order of Knights and Ashe's protector, because of her strong resemblance to the Queen, Lyssa was the most important member of the Resistance, and she was chosen to be the first to take Amalia's place during the Civil War. Thereafter, reunited with Ashe and becoming her closest friend, her ally, her servant, and her loyal protector, Lyssa took on the role of the Queen to deceive Raed's supporters, ministers, and collaborators.

Meanwhile, before she headed to Balfonheim Port, Ashe stopped first at Eruyt Village to check on Fran's condition after the strange incident with Balthier at the Necrohol of Cieloáh. She was surprised with Penelo beside her as the cool and clever Viera showed up fully unharmed by the spores. Was it a coincidence? It was the a rare accessory is none other than the Super Ribbon that she had found in the secret shaft somewhere in the Henne Mines during their journey two years ago.

Fran had never used the Super Ribbon before, but she had no choice in wearing it during the battle at the Golmore Jungle, but she did as she put this on purpose before they reached Cieloáh due to the toughest poisonous fiends like the Ancient Wyrm. It wasn't effective yet when Fran was hit by the Wyrm's poisonous spores, but it works within a minutes. But she was attack from the Wyrm's powerful tail, and she was almost half dead until Balthier took her hand and carried her to escape. They had planned to return the next day, but Fran had refused to go back there because she had lost consciousness from her injuries and even the strong Mist almost ablaze her – and her feigned illness in bed using to lying his partner that she was poisoned.

Now it was up to Ashe and Penelo as they finally reached Balfonheim via local airship to locate Balthier. They separated in the streets until Ashe accidentally bumped into him…he stared at her in surprise. She met his gaze as her soul entered – she had missed him and his charming smiles –but there was an inconsolable look on his face, and then he walked past, not recognizing her because of her disguise. She stealthily followed him through the marketplace and to the Quayside Court as he finally entered The Whitecap.

She walked over to the stained glass window and peered around inside the noisy bar. She spotted Balthier alone, away from the crowded tables, sitting at a table next to the open window and without any woman patron or a saucy barmaid joining him to flirt. She stared at him for a while as he watched the sea's horizon as the sun set, and she could see his unsmiling face. After two years, she was finally gratified to see him again. Nothing's change at him. And there was a solace in him as she felt confident and excited in her heart.

According to Fran, the riot in Ashe's heart captured the sky pirate's tormented feelings for her.

"He's still has a pirate's true heart for you, Your Highness. As I can sense it?" Fran advised her warmly. "He needs you. Go. And show your own true heart and how you feel."

He truly loved her.

Ashe needed to see him, but not at this time. Not dressed like this. And she needed to keep an eye on him when trouble approached him. She stood for a moment, taking deep breaths to relax and unwind as she wiped tears from her cheeks, and then she was ready to enter the crowded tavern.

* * *

_Earlier that night_

_Somewhere at Reddas's Manse..._

There was a very loud knock on the front door of the Manse, and Greta, the caretaker and the pirate lord's former elderly servant, dressed in a sleeping gown and bearing a lantern, she walked lazily from her quarters.

"I'm coming! _I'm coming!_ Mother of Gods!" she yelled as she yawned and walked to the front door. The hard knocks continued. "What the hell are they doin' here in the middle of the bleedin' night?"

She placed the lantern on the table next to the door as the storm of violent knocks continued. Patiently, she picked up a dagger from the drawer in the same table and hid it behind her back. "Look, you bastards! Stop knocking hard this instant or..." and then she opened the door. "I'll–"

She gasped as she saw three Humes at the front door: a boy, a girl in a red mask, and an older wearing armour carrying a man on his back. The caretaker stared in shock as she regarded the Archdian judge, and then she recognized him nervously.

"Oh my goodness!" she stammered as she bowed her head and put the dagger away. "Your honour, forgive me! Why are you here at this hour and who are these people?"

"They're your lord's old allies, madam," Basch said politely as he marched into the main hall, the two Humes following. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late."

"Yes, but..." Greta closed the door as she curiously and nervously turned to the unconscious young man carried across the judge magister's back. "What happened to this poor lad?" she asked cautiously. "Is he drunk?"

"No! He's not." The masked woman removed her mask and was revealed as none other than Penelo. "He's badly hurt!"

"Our old friend has been attacked by poison, and we need to bring him to his room immediately," the judge magister explained.

"_His room..._" Greta turned again to the ailing man, who looked familiar. His face was pale and turning blue on his cheeks, and his eyelids were swollen and red. "Wait a minute... isn't that Balthier?"

"Please, there's no time!" Ashe, disguised as Liam, pleaded impatiently.

The caretaker was startled by this boy, who looked oddly familiar, and that voice, but she hesitated, sighing, and then composed herself as she took the lantern from the table.

"Follow me," she said as she waved to them. "Dear Faram's sake."

They walked behind her as she ascended the stairs, then to the corridor, and, finally, to the hallway of the east wing where the room was located. Greta opened the door to let them in. Basch went in first carrying the moaning and debilitated Balthier on his back.

"Place him on the bed." Hurriedly, she placed the lantern on top of the chest of drawers. She walked quickly across the room to the wooden shoji screen doors and opened them widely to let the light sea breeze enter the room.

She walked to the bedside table and lighted the three orbs of the candelabra. "I'll get some hot water from the kitchen," she said quickly as she scuttled from the room.

Basch bent down one knee and bent his back slightly to drop Balthier on the bed.

Ashe sat down on the bed after she lifted both of Balthier's legs to the mattress and straightened them. She pulled Balthier toward her in a sitting position, and she held his body gently, and pressed close to hers. She could smell his aroma as she closed her eyes, the scent of gunpowder and leather, warm and sensual spices, and sandalwood. _Gods, I want him so badly, _she thought, in a light trance. She wanted him and embraced him to enter her body and mind.

But she paused stupidly to pay attention what she was doing. She reached behind his back and found one of the metal clasps of his vest with her fingers. She unfastened it quickly the moved to the next clasp. Penelo sat on the other side of the bed and pulled one of Balthier's open-backed sandals off, then the other. Then she helped Ashe in hand afterwards.

"Is he going to make it what you've taking?" Ashe asked uneasily as her deft fingers worked on another clasp.

"He'll live," she answered. "If he's gotten worse, I'll just give him another shot."

The Queen shot a stern look at Penelo.

"Hey, don't worry, Ashe." she crooned, and she smiled in abashing look. "He'll be okay."

The judge magister removed his helmet and he watched, worried, as the two women helped the unconscious Balthier, pulling the vest from his body. Then, slowly and carefully, they supported his head and back as they laid him down on a pile of soft pillows.

Penelo pulled a small vial from her pouch and uncorked it. Basch gave a curious and cautious look.

"Is that an antidote?" he asked the girl.

"Special herbs from the Eruyt Village," she explained. She placed her hand on Balthier's chin to open his mouth and pour the liquid steadily. "It's most powerful stuff to evaporated status effects."

"Does it work?"

She nodded as she closed Balthier's chin. "Let's hope so…"

Balthier swallowed and then choked, coughing and moaning as his body spasmed. Ashe held him close to ease him down and comfort him as she hushed him. She stroked the side of his damp head, she feeling his skin grow warm and his loosened breath slowing down to normal, as if he were fast asleep again.

"I think Balthier needs some rest to let his body heal," Ashe said to Basch. She began to unbuckle his belt.

"And how long will that be?"

She sighed, shuddering. "Two or three days, I hope."

Basch swallowed and shook his head slowly. "Good Gods."

She moved gently as she pulled the belt away from Balthier's waist. "All we have to do is pray," she murmured.

Basch fon Rosenberg looked at her sadly. He could see her despair and distress because of Balthier. Long ago, as the former Captain of the Order of Knights of Dalmasca, he had defended and protected her during their journey, as well as kept an eye on her to shield her from this scoundrel of a pirate was too often close to the Princess. Later, he learned about her clandestine relationship with a sky pirate that would cause a royal scandal, but he understood that she'd be careful regarding his reputation.

"I understand, Your Majesty," said Basch with a gentle nod.

He placed his helmet on the table next to him, walked to the bed, and helped Penelo to cover Balthier properly with the bed sheets. Ashe removed the belt and vest from the bed and walked to the mahogany closet to hang them inside.

Greta entered the room with a bowl of hot water and a dry towel hanging on her right arm. "I've bought these to clean him up, milady," she said to Ashe, setting both down on the bedside table. "I'm boiling some hot soup and herbal tea. And you're most welcome to stay here as guests."

Penelo smiled firmly as she bowed her head. "Thank you very much, ma'am," she said warmly and generously. "We appreciate your hospitality."

The caretaker chuckled briefly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, please," she said, and then she sighed with a look of amiable comfort on her face. "It's been a while that Master Reddas has been gone. I prayed to the almighty Gods for him."

Ashe remembered him at the Pharos, where she saw with her own eyes the pirate lord's destiny to the light as the Sun Cryst shattered across the skies of Ivalice. Reddas chose to save all, and during the coronation, Ashelia gave a speech dedicated to the memory of this loyal sky pirate.

This is the only place is full of memories for her and her comrades, and they'll never forget that.

"We're missed him greatly, madam." Basch said in somber. "I thank you on your behalf."

Greta smiled and sighed mildly. "I'm going back to the kitchen then." She turned to Ashe again. "You can stay as long as you like until your friend is full in health, Your Highness."

Ashe gasped at the revelation of her true identity as Basch and Penelo glanced at her. Then she finally smiled kindly to her and bowed her head. "Thank you, Greta," she said with gratitude. "Penelo and I will take good care of him."

Hours later, after supper, Penelo returned to the room and continued to heal Balthier while he slept. Instead of giving him another antidote, she put her head to check his fever. Then she dipped the small towel into the hot water, wrung it out, and folded it into a rectangular shape to place onto his forehead. She sighed peacefully as she watched the bluish color of his swollen eyelids and cheeks dissolve faintly as he slept and breathed heavily.

Meanwhile, the Queen and the judge magister were in Reddas's large office. It was a very open room touched by the warm ocean breeze with a view of midnight the waters outside the sea; candlelight glowed throughout the room, and it was peaceful, full of the pirate lord's memories accumulated here before joining them as they headed to the Pharos of the Ridorana Cataract.

They spoke about what had happened that night. It was Ashe who spoke first as she paced back and forth, and then she was silent for a while before renewing the conversation with Basch about Raed's sudden appearance.

"Raed was here," she said, lifting her chin. "Did you arrest him?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid it was too late; I didn't get there soon enough, Majesty."

"He's dead." She paused.

"He fell overboard and drowned."

She exhaled lightly and crossed her arms. "And this Medr?"

"He's also gone. The rest of Raed's men are in custody. Furthermore, two sky pirates they've accomplished by Medr and you've been fighting are also in Judge Zargabaath's hands. I'll have to put them on trial immediately for conspiracy, including assault and attempted murder against Her Majesty." Then he scoffed with a grin. "Perhaps you should take the stand first during the trial; it'll shock them to find out. What do you think? "

"That sounds good, I suppose, and it would be a better idea, Basch. Yes, I'll do that." She smirked firmly. Then she gazed at the sea's horizon and she could hear the sound of a foghorn from the distant Port. "This man named Druas - he was a judge formerly known as Kadyriath."

His face was dumbfounded as the Queen turned to him. "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Zargabaath knows him and searched for him during the war," he replied. He looked down as he opened his hand to reveal Druas's Imperial medallion. "He's a wanted criminal, Your Majesty. Kadyriath has been charged with treason for spying against the Rozzarian forces and the Resistance, and he was also involved with piracy, illegal smuggling, and murder."

She nodded. "I know. He told me about he's been accomplished with Vayne."

Basch stood and grinned as he put the medallion into his pocket. Ashe thought of him as anything as her protector than her father's false murderer, he had no hesitation in putting as a traitor behind him before he took over his brother's place after the war.

"I'm afraid your troubles are over now," he said to her.

She paused for a moment as she closed her eyes against fear. The world had changed her fervent pluckiness as Queen. She wanted her kingdom safe and she knew she would do anything against the game of scheme preyed upon. Like a game of chess as the Queen moves against the opponent down and checkmate, it was a success.

She looked again to the sea and her breath shuddered. Her arms crossed again and she shivered, but not from the wind. "What shall I tell the Court about this?" Her voice went tensive and doubtful, like an ordinary Hume girl in a boy's clothing.

Basch hadn't moved a muscle, but he stepped toward her. "Then tell them the whole truth, Ashe," he suggested. "You're the Queen, just as your father was King, and you have your own right to the throne and the monarchy. Take courage the whole facts about your threats against those who are responsible. Show your gallantry as the true ruler of Dalmasca."

She glanced slowly at him and met him with a regal smile. "Thank you, Basch." She began a simple, humorous laugh. "And I was surprised you started calling me Ashe."

"I have no idea," he said in amusement, chuckling softly. "Maybe I should give it a try and find out."

They both chuckled and then the laughter faded as Basch continued; he'd almost forgotten something important for her.

"Uh...and I also found this at Raed's boat after he fell overboard," he added as he unlaced a small pouch from his belt and handed it over to Ashe. "I believe this is the one we're talking about."

She looked down at the pouch and was afraid to open it. She felt that a curse had caused Raed's drowning death, and she feared touching or staring at the Briolette of Aieval again. Her lips tightened in placated and then despair as she closed the pouch in her hand. Her eyes rose to his as she nodded.

"I'll handle this." she said without hesitating. "And I'll speak to Balthier when he's fully awake. This is the evidence that will allow me to show this to the Court."

"Understood," he said in guard with a grin and tucked his helmet beneath his arm. "I must go. Emperor Larsa is expecting me at Kadyriath's trial. I promise I shan't tell you about your whereabouts. And please give my best wishes to the scoundrel, will you? Because he owes me something."

"What for?"

"It's a manly excuse sometime long ago."

"Oh, I see." She remembered that the two of them had played cards at The Whitecap, bickering about who was betting or owing something. She placed her hand gently on his arm and smiled. "I'm glad you came, and thank you, Judge Gabranth."

He smiled finally and bowed to her, and then, before he left, he studied her again. "Come to think of it, Ashe," he said, amused by her and her clothing. "You're looking perfect dressed as a boy. But what's that mustache? A boy doesn't have grown _yet._"

"You mean _this?_" She pointed to her upper lip where she wore the thin mustache and then felt less embarrassed and scoffed with a shake of her head. "Well...er..." she said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. "As you can see, it was Penelo's ridiculous idea. She's the one who planned this charade."

"Not bad. Not bad at all," added Basch, chuckling again. "And it's better as a boy who became King, though. I'll leave you now, and in the meantime," he bowed again to her before he turning and walking to the door. "Good evening, _m'lord._"

Ashe, with a bow in a royal manner, heard the snickering Basch as he left the office.

The next morning, still in disguise as Liam, she accompanied Greta to the marketplace to buy some food for the evening's supper while Penelo remained at the Manse, guarding and nursing the still-slumbering Balthier as he healed. Enora spotted Liam there as she asked about Balthier and where he was; Ashe answered her, pretending that he'd gone off somewhere to visit Fran. The kind-hearted barmaid understood easily as she asked Ashe to wish Balthier and Fran safety in return.

Later, after they finished supper, without disturbing Balthier, Ashe walked outside to the balcony and stood overlooking the moonlit port as her fingers played with her silver wedding ring on her necklace. Her false mustache was absent, but she still wore the boy's wig before changing into something comfortable to sleep in her quarters.

She remembered this balcony in the middle of the night, two years before, as she and Balthier had spent their last moment together. It was the evening before they had left for the final showdown with Vayne. During the night as they talked, Ashe came close to saying something important to him, but she refused and moved to return to her room until the sky pirate placed his hand on hers and pulled her closer to him. He was afraid to tell her the same thing.

They knew.

They shared their first kiss that night. She wanted the way she feels as much as he is. Every passion they shared each other without anyone caught.

It was the last kiss before saying goodnight until the morning dawn changed forever...

Their paths were broken because they had had their own rights since the day after the crash of the Bahamut. But they'd never forget each other while on a distant, far away...

"Hey, Ashe." Penelo's voice called as she turned to her. She came to join Ashe at the balcony, stretching her back and yawning.

She turned to her. "So how is he?"

She took a breath as she leaned forward on the rail and placed both arms. Then she lowered her head against her arms and sighed lazily. "Still asleep and his fever worn out. And I've just found a minor stab wound that poisoned him."

"And?"

"I add it out on the same antidote. Don't worry, he's perfectly fine."

"That's good." She looked back toward the port.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she sighed lightly. "I'm just overwhelmed, I guess."

"Why?"

"I was so stupid...how could I have betrothed this man?"

"Hey. He wasn't your type, was he?"

Her lips tightened and she frowned. "I didn't plan this: my uncle is been too much to handle the situation when I'm Queen, Penelo. I wasn't ready to start the engagement during the coronation; for me, it sounded like slavery. Being a puppet. Forcing the wrong place as I'm not interested. All I want is to serve my country and my people, and all I want for me first is love."

"Love," she sighed deeply. "That's the most powerful and intense word of all."

"Yes." she nodded lazily. "It is."

"And Rasler?" asked Penelo. "Do you still love him?"

Ashe remembered Rasler Heios Nabradia, the young Prince who had married her four years ago. They were both very young but their marriage vows were a symbol of two nations. But behind between them as they care and loving each other until his homeland, Nabudis destroyed by the Empire. He left to defend Nalbina after the wedding, and Ashe asked him to promise to come back and invited him to their first lovemaking after their wedding.

But Rasler never came back. His death was entered his own life forever before he reached Rabanastre to see his loving bride to welcome his open arms.

"Yes, I do," she said sadly, still playing with her wedding ring. "And I miss him, Penelo. But it's just the past now. I've finally let go and moved on."

Penelo nodded. "So...what now?"

"I must talk to Uncle Halim personally and then later to the Court. Furthermore, I'll set my own rules and regulations. I'll have to fight for it to the bitter end."

"That sounds good, Your Majesty."

Ashe turned and forced a smile. "Now...I'm feeling worried for him."

"Balthier?"

"I'm concerned about Liam," corrected Ashe. She remembered the boy who swore to defeat Raed for murdering his family.

"Oh, you mean the servant boy? He's perfectly safe and sound, and I have to contact Vaan afterwards. How's your decoy?"

She smiled slightly. "So far, so good, as Basch told me. Lyssa has been my loyal friend since the war, and she was a very clever girl to fool Raed's accomplices before Basch charged them with treason, and..." She lowered her head and shook herself. "...I have a bad feeling about what happened to her."

"Ashe, don't be so edgy," comforted Penelo as she gave her a one-armed hug. "She'll be fine, really... and besides, Basch told me keep along with her."

In the moment of silence that followed, she turned back to Penelo. "Why don't you take some rest, Penelo? You've been working all day."

The girl stood as she arched her back and stretched her neck. "Yeah, I should."

"I'll go check on him right now before he's awake." She cleared her throat as she returned to the Manse. "Good night, Pen."

"'Night, Ashe." She waved with a yawn as she lowered her head against her arms on the rail again.

Ashe entered the room and closed the door behind her as she saw Balthier lying half-naked on bed, still slumbering peacefully. She looked around the room, surrounded by semi-darkness but with a glow coming from the candelabra on the bedside table. She could feel the warm breeze coming through the wooden shoji, still wide open, and she gazed into the distance where moonlight spread across the distant sea.

She walked slowly to him as she stared at him. She could hear his light and easy breathing. _Sweet Gods, h__e was so beautiful when he's asleep peacefully,_ Ashe thought. She lowered her head as she pulled the Briolette of Aieval from her pocket. Her eyes went placid, but enchanted with draw irresistibly the fascination as she stared at the colorless stone. Then patiently, she gave up staring and relaxed herself, placing the Aieval carefully on the bedside table. Her face went pale and sad as she turned to him, and then she moved closer to him.

"Balthier…" she murmured softly, stroking his face gently while slept. "It's been a long time. I can't believe you're alive... and I'm so happy we've finally seen each other again. I thought you'd forgotten about me while you were away or that you'd cheated death." She smiled sadly. "I thought... I thought..."

She could hear his breathing still.

"So how's your own adventure with Fran?" Her voice went calm and simple as she smiled warmly, her fingers playing with the silver wedding ring on her necklace. "Did you find something more valuable there at Bervenia? Vaan and Penelo told me you didn't, but you still keep searching for it. I hoped and prayed for you and your journey to discover something more important out there than sneaking into the palace to rob the treasury again. Whatever you do, pirate, don't act too heroic or dangerously stupid or go crazy like a greedy, reckless fool. And, uh... please save your precious head from that bounty hunter who took vengeance on you. He's going to be wildly disappointed when he finds out."

"I also wanted to say thank you for saving my kingdom and bringing back to life again. I shall reward you and Fran; you're both welcome to stay at Rabanastre any time. Then afterwards, we could spend each other as equals. Just the two of us. And you can sneak up to the palace to see me in the evening while the guards are away." She continued with a sniff and stopped playing with her ring. "I wanted to know everything about you, Balthier. You gave me hope and understanding after I lost someone I loved as you kept smiling at me to calm me down. You also thanked me that I bought you about your father's faith. And it was the first time..." She swallowed timidly. "...the first time I met you after I married Rasler. As Fran said to me, you had luck about me when we were on the long journey. Fortunately, Basch kept watching us when we were together and he turned against you." She chuckled, then silently and angrily. "You imbecile...you are such a fool of a pirate...you sneaked out of your own ship without telling me? Is that what you do?"

She took a trembling breath and went sympathetically as she moved a little bit closer to him. She sat by his side, holding his hand and stroking it gently. She placed his hand on her chest as Balthier slept; she kept watching without turning away. Her heartbeat running in her chest, she spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I love you." she whispered. She kissed a knuckle of his hand and stroked it gently against her cheek.

"Gods know what I'm say to you is this," she continued with a soft whisper. "I love you for the first time in two years that someone who take his arms around me or touching me. I love you because I ran away from my kingdom for a while and came here looking for you. I love you because I condemned myself to protect or to save you..."

And she moved her head slowly, closer to his. "I love you because I'm glad that you're alive and still across the sky after you promised to return my ring. I love you because I want you to steal from me again and show me around your free life in the skies above..." She moved even closer. "...I love you because I want you to come back and be with me, Balthier...I love you...I love you so much because I want to be together...forever..."

Her lips trembled and parted close to his. "Please, Balthier...come back..." she said, just before her lips touched his. They were the same words she had spoken at the Strahl, calling him back in a whisper. "...come back..." And finally, she said in a soft whisper, "...come back..."

She kissed him softly and slowly on his lips, and a single tear from her eyes fell slowly from his closed eyelid to the upper ear. She wanted to feel his lips again eagerly in every possession she have that night they're shared. She wanted her lips to barely caress his in sweet hunger while her tongue touched his. She wanted to kiss him in return. She wanted her love to come back to life. She wanted it badly. She wanted it all like this kiss.

She felt his soft breath brush her skin, his voice a weak whisper in Ashe's ears with her eyes suddenly opened wide and slightly gasped. He spoke again in his sleep, dwelling around him and calling her name.

"Ashe..."

"Balthier." Her voice became timid...and alarmed.

And then she rose, calm as she wiped away her tears. She watched him before he woke from his deep slumber, but she felt in tremble on edge, and she had to hide herself or walk away quickly from the room. But it was too late as Balthier's eyes began to flutter open. Ashe took the chair, placed it next to him, and sat. Before surprising him, she placed her false mustache on her upper lip and pressed it hard.

"L...Liam..." he said in a loosened voice.

His eyes were weak when they opened, and his blurry vision faded so that he could see her face. And then he finally woke as Ashe stood in silence. She sighed expectantly as she gave him a smile.

"Balthier," she said with a light laugh, imitating the voice of the young boy that the sky pirate recognized. "Thank Gods; are you all right?"

* * *

_Hours Later..._

After hours of the second leisurely night of copulation, she talked and explained everything to him from the start. The Queen of Dalmasca's ultimatum, Raed's scheme, Ba'Gamnan's revenge, the Aieval, the relationship with Liam, and her clever plan to lure Raed to the trap.

Balthier, resting his back against the headboard, listened and watched her, half naked and sitting on her knees with her hands clasped lightly on her lap. "I hope you understand why I was impersonating Liam. I don't want any caught that the Queen of Dalmasca is at the pirate's cove," she said, soft and breathless.

"No, I understand clearly now," replied Balthier.

"And there's word from Fran. To you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Fran?"

As she she moved toward him with her hand resting on his knee, she said, "Well it's this…" Her voice went tense.

"So what did she say?"

''She's fine.''

''And?''

Ashe began to answer. "She lied to you."

He was stunned. "She _lied _to me?"

"Remember the Super Ribbon I wore? She used it during the attack at the temple."

Balthier scoffed as he shook his head. "That cheeky devil of a Viera. I can't believe she fooled me!"

"I'm sorry, Balthier," she sighed. "After you left for Balfonheim, I came with Penelo to stop in to see her when we heard she'd been badly hurt. She told me the whole thing that happened to both of you out there before she left her village to meet Vaan at Rabanastre, so he came here to see you. Then I told her the situation about the Aieval and Medr . . . you know the rest. And you're unnerved about Vaan as well."

He scoffed but was flustered. "Don't tell me he's also lied to me?"

She smiled meekly. "I'm afraid so. What did he tell you, Balthier?"

He knew the day when Vaan was on a treasure hunt at the Oceana Temple, but what's the weather change as Vaan said. The receptionist said of the Aerodrome that the heaviest storm continued until the end of the month. And no one could travel out there. Worse, Oceana Temple no longer exists. _Oh,Vaan, _He thought with a sneer. _You lying prick! Is this is why you're planning to run away from me?_

His ground his teeth. First it was Fran playing him, and now Vaan. "Then perhaps I'll talked to him. Personally."

She gave a light laugh. "Sorry again."

They sat in silence for a moment as they stared at each other. Balthier smiled warmly at her as his fingers traced slowly up her chest to the swell of her breasts. He wanted to make love to her again, love her more.

But his feelings overwhelmed him, and he was afraid of losing her again. She was no a Princess, but Queen. She had duties to her people. He was a sky pirate with duties of his own.

But tonight, he wanted to share the same intensity with her over and over again.

As his mind wandered, Ashe gave him a gentle and compassionate look. "Are you alright, Balthier?" she asked.

_So trouble is over for now,_ he thought. _But . . . _he glanced toward to the Briolette of Aieval on the bedside table. Possession sparkled in his eyes, and he understood confidentially in a moment. Desire stirred in him again as he looked back at her. He smiled, staring somberly at her innocent beauty.

_Oh,_ _Ashelia. What am I going to do? Am I cursed if I ravage your body tonight one more time?_ _Will it be__ hard to see each other again?_

"I'm fine, Ashe."

"Are you going to face Ba'Gamnan again?"

He sighed, still tracing her breast and then her nipple. "It isn't easy though," he said gently with a sarcastic grin on his face. "He's pathologically suspicious that I'm still alive. And he almost had the last laugh before he fell flat."

'I know how you feel,' she noted with a trembling sigh from his touch. "Please don't make it worse."

Under his breath, he said, "And how did Raed know about me, I wonder?"

Ashe's chin tilted upward fractionally, awkward and distrustful. She exhaled clearly in response. "Does the name Jadeah d'Valiere ring a bell to you?"

The sky pirate halted his stroking. He was suddenly aware of the woman's name. "Jadeah d'Valiere? Did I know her . . . I think . . ." he stammered.

"She's Lord Raed's mistress," she answered with a prim and stern look. "And I believe you know each other. I saw her on several past occasions, and she told me about a handsome leading man, a sky pirate. That scoundrel is none other than you."

He was silent and agitated. He suddenly chuckled nervously but said nothing. He buried his face in both of his hands and groaned. Ashe's jealous face was defiant, and with a quick astringent grin, she folded both arms across her bare chest.

"So tell me, pirate," questioned Ashe, rigid and demanding. "When is the last time you made advances toward Raed's wench?"

"A . . . Ashe. It's not what you think!" said Balthier, raising both of his hands to to calm her down; he gave a feeble laugh. "It's only a flirtation, that's all. I left her for good but she's still following me from town to town. I couldn't get away. I swear to Gods. I swear I didn't know she's Raed's—"

Furiously, Ashe hit him in the face with the pillow and lifted up her gaze. "So this is what you've been up to?" convulsed Ashe. _"For two_ _years_?"

"Listen, Ashel—" She hit him again. "I told her it was only a bloody one night stand! I've had enough of her but she's still threatening me—if I abandoned her, she would tell Raed _everything _about me! Please believe me!"

And then the third hit.

"I don't give a damn!" she snapped venomously.

"Or she wants me dead!"

Then the fourth hit.

"Then I wish _you _were dead!" Then the fifth. Again and again. And this time infuriatingly. "You bastard–"

"Stop that!" he yelled, as Ashe repeatedly hit him. "Ashe! _Stop hitting me!"_

"Philanderer!"

"For Gods' sake—" he brought his arms over his head to protect himself.

He had enough as he snatched the pillow from her hand and threw it away. Ashe continued hitting him with her bare hands, but he finally grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the mattress.

He was on top of her, both hands gripping her wrists against the sheets. She was defeated, but she struggled against him with a trembling breath as his mouth pressed against hers.

Anger and lust were aflame with each other. His kisses deepened and contact sent her rage and frustration away. Then she surrendered and finally stopped struggling.

"Look. I'm not doing this for a living," retorted Balthier with his ragged breath against her swollen lips. "I don't want her. I want you, Ashelia."

"Then prove it," she scowled softly.

With acceptance, he answered her with kisses. Warm, tantalizing, hungry. Punishingly sweet. Ashe begged him to kiss her. _Kiss me now or never! _she thought_. _He understood her clearly.

"I'll never betray you," he said hoarsely, still kissing her lips, her collarbone, and her neck. "It's not easy what I'm dealing with."

"I won't abandon you this time, Balthier," she said with her eyes closed in ecstasy. "There's something much better between us."

"What?"

"A Princess and a pirate may never break apart for good."

He welcomed her back to pleasure and pain as he entered her. She willfully accepted it while her arms slid up and around his neck. She concentrated on the same stimulating and intense memory of the feeling of joining with him. He helped her with a plea, pulling one leg and then another around his hips and continued to pin her completely. And he moaned he whispered her name in her ear, again and again. She understood now that he truly loved her. The aching pleasure came with sighs of rapture, and agonizing sheer cries and moans of joy.

For the last six years of Balthier's life, he had seen lots of different women: flirtatious, clever, and beautiful. He had used his charming wit and a suave grin to greet women in every place around Ivalice. He'd used finesse, attraction, and captivation on one woman and then another. . . doing whatever he desired the most, whenever he desired it. Balthier got almost attention to Fran in a ways of wooing her. Their relationship was strictly professional, and he knew her reasons: She was his partner and best friend.

This continued until this enigma of a woman appeared in his life. While traveling, he slowly showed more attention to the lone creature who had lost someone she loved. A woman warrior with a vagrant's voice: an unusual pedigree of a quick temper combined with femininity. And unlike other women who were impudent, she was pure, alluring, and vibrant. The sky pirate found himself dumbstruck and eager to see if she was what she seemed: more serene than an angel, so innocent, exquisitely passionate, and above all, hauntingly beautiful.

Sometimes he forgot he was physically and emotionally involved with the royal descendant of a Dynast King and the sole heiress to the Dalmascan throne.

Balthier found himself surrendering to the feeling because of her. He couldn't help it as his mental capacity upset him. He could not bear it as he uncontrollably laid his eyes on her. He was driven by a passion that tortured him for nearly six damned years. It disturbed him that he was afraid of this feeling.

He was afraid to call it love. Love was the most powerful and thought-provoking word in existence. For six years, he had never been in love, but he knew the word was appealing and real. But before he'd said a word to Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca for the first time, he had solemnly sworn to care for her and to protect her. To be with her. But it was too dangerous for a sky pirate to have a close relationship with a Princess; it could lead to a scandal. Falling in love with a Princess was not something that Balthier would have done by choice. So he had no choice but to tell her something important, and then he shared with her their first and final chaste kiss before they moved on to their final step to-the-death and beyond somewhere above the dark skies of Rabanastre. A moral dilemma was solved when Ashe succeeded as Queen; Balthier felt she'd abandoned him, but she still remembered him when he sent Rasler's ring back to her. The memories they shared in a spiritual and passionate bond had sustained Balthier through the years of waiting to reunite with her; Ashe sustained him.

Could there be freedom for them? The sky pirate made a decision, and spoke in her ear.

"Then let me steal you again, Princess," he murmured softly, running his fingers through her soft hair.

Her eyes opened wide after bliss. "Huh?"

"Come with me."

She didn't say anything, but she felt her lips tremble. "I . . . I . . . Balthier . . ." she stammered.

"Come to Bevernia with me, Ashe. And I'll show you what the real heaven across the skies above looks like," he said sincerely, smiling down at her. Embracing her. "Our freedom—yours and mine."

She was afraid and unwilling to speak to him right now, but she tried hard to reason with him. "Balthier, I cannot," she answered unsteadily.

"You can't?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why not?" he paused with a smirk.

"Don't you see, I'm a Queen now," she scoffed. "I don't want to abandon my kingdom and I'm doing this to finish the whole mess. Gods I wish I could, but I can't. Because it's my duty, you know—"

"And what about your decoy friend?" he coaxed sarcastically as he winked at her. "Can't she handle this situation of yours?"

"Yes, she can," she said. "Well, I . . ."

He wanted to steal her away again . . . away where the place upon between them.

"Then let her stay there for a week to pretend she is Queen while we're on a romantic holiday. Besides, we need some time for both of us to be happy."

She wondered what Lyssa had been up to at the palace while she was on the errand with Penelo. Perhaps the decoy Queen had other plans to trap Raed's conspirators, and Ashe promised her to be careful and not get into trouble. After all, Lyssa had taught herself the demands of royal protocol etiquette. She had more time to take care of the entire situation along with Basch and needed personal luxury of her own. Lyssa even suggested to her milady to take personal time off for. As Lyssa's cheerful and trusted words rang in her ears, Ashe still couldn't decide. _Have some fun with him, dear Amalia! Go out there and give yourself one taste of freedom!_

He grinned firmly as he caressed her cheek softly. "I love you, Princess. I want to feel the same way I did that day we shared together when we're on a long journey and I want to know everything about you."

She sighed sadly, her eyes fluttering once. "Balthier, I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you," suggested Balthier, still stroking the soft skin of her collarbone. "You need some time to spend with me. As long as we return to Rabanastre soon you'll be ready to show yourself and tell the truth about Raed's scheme. I'm still behind you, Your Highness. No matter what happens, I'll protect you and watch over you when you need me."

He wanted to be with her, overcome by the feeling that time had almost run out. Little by little, the time was coming for less persuasion and more declaration of adoration. He was eager to be ready. He leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled peacefully with his eyes closed.

In a moment, he beseeched her one last time. "Come with me, Ashelia," he said softly. "Let me steal you once more."

She had no choice. And yet, she had finally chosen it. Ashe pulled him down gently and kissed him passionately. She tasted him with a soft stroke of her tongue on his, and he jolted at the caress and moaned quietly. He guided her with intense kisses again. So invitingly sweet, luscious, and loving.

She broke the kiss with a trembling breath and beating heart. Her eyes filled with tears and met as she smiled. Her true smile was reborn. "Yes," she answered. "Steal me anything when you want, pirate."

It was done! And it was decided. Balthier sighed as he kissed her again. Soft, agonizing, and longingly. "Are you?" he breathed.

"Don't be an ass," she sneered with a soft chuckle and a sob. "Show me out there what it looks like."

And so they chuckled and embraced. They would be together for the rest of their lives. It was so easy and gay. "Don't you worry, dear Liam. I promise I won't say a word that you're the Queen of Dalmasca disguised as a boy."

"Not a word, sir," she giggled. She affected a masculine accent. "I'll be the judge of that."

"And then later on after we've been together, we'll go see if Fran's alright and then Vaan," he added with a sly grin. ". . . And I'm going to kill both of them."

They kissed again, teasingly. Ashe grinned over him and said, "I think we should do it again," with a demure look on her. Balthier smirked at her, then growled. She shrieked with laughter. He kissed her more and moved his lips lower and lower to the meeting between her thighs. Ashe's body squirmed blissfully with gasps and moans.

He wanted to be with her and show her the skies because he'd loved her so much. Her pluck, wit, and beauty were almost more than he could bear.

Patiently and without violent passion, he gave her a better one.

* * *

In the hallway outside Balthier's room, Penelo stood standing with her ear against the door. She giggled quietly with her hand covering her mouth, and when she heard the sounds of muffled cries of pleasure, she felt scarlet flood her cheeks.

Penelo was surprised at how deeply and responsively satisfied she was by those two. She knew everything from the beginning. And she had been eavesdropping on them the day they'd made their long and dangerous journey with Vaan, Fran, and Basch. It had struck her with excitement when she'd slyly witnessed the private connection between the Princess and the sky pirate, and it excited her that it had worked out.

It had all started with a rivalry back at the Ozmone Plains before they reached Jahara. Ashe was impatiently shrewd after _borrowing_ her wedding ring from Balthier as compensation. Then sometime later that night at the Phon Coast, they became congenial and close while talking as they sat alone on the sandy beach away from the nearby camp. And then between Archades and Giruvegan, they became less intimate but platonic until subsequently they shared a chaste kiss at Balfonheim. And now this...

Penelo was astonished at the clandestine meeting between Ashe and Balthier that she had witnessed, and it had been better than anything she had imagined.

She stood there for an hour after silently following Ashe as she entered the room to see Balthier, and then she listened to the sounds of chattering, argument, and lovemaking. She would have to give up sitting here listening to them and finally leave them alone. Penelo was fond of Ashe and knew about Ashe's physical ability to blot out mental anguish because she loved him, and because she would always love him. She understood now why Ashe had come to him after her grief, desperation, and loneliness. This as why Penelo had helped the Queen plan to sneak out of the palace.

She's been keen on listening, but she was suddenly aware of Vaan. Is Balthier going to _kill_ him? Would she warn Vaan to escape? She would have to talk him into apologizing to Balthier instead.

She didn't care. Let Vaan deal with his own misery from now on.

Penelo stretched her arms and arched her back lazily after hours of healing and nursing the sky pirate.

"I hope you'll enjoy a romantic adventure, both of you," she said softly to them as she smiled to herself and walked silently back to her own room.

* * *

_Yaaay! One more more chapter to go before I freaked myself. I was so evil to add light lemons of these...can't help it! I'm soooo baaaad!  
_

_Oh yesh, o ye last epilogue with a credit/thank you words on the author's note __after last days of fall semester__! KUPO!_


	8. A Handmaiden's Tale and Happy Endings

_**A partner's illness, a vicious foe, a sinister plot and a cursed stone. It's up for the leading man and his new recruit who may not be what it seems.**_

_**Set in post-game two years later between FFXII and Revenant Wings.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. Characters are my OC. All Final Fantasy XII characters/plot/places belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Authors note – At last, the final chapter! And I'm pleased to understand and enjoy this fic: its loosely based on the Ridolfi plot (named for it's Italian nobleman and conspirator Roberto di Ridolfi) who planning to overthrown Queen Elizabeth I.**_

_**It's a fluff this time (and not too raunchy) for the Queen's decoy...and we'll find the real Liam what's been up to.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews/favorites for my fic.  
**_

**_Thank you! DarkBelieverAnge (on chapters 1 and 2), Spaceroses (on chapter 5–this is for you), __RavingPanties (my niece for helping Balthier's teasing on Cestmir *chapter1*),_ and Cloud Strife (Benjamin, the editor and pro)– all for beta/grammar/proofreading. **

**_And this for katmillia and deadlybeauty32 (livejournal users), tashachan28, Ashe83, Tora Glory, Refi-Lewise, __sapereaude13 (I'm your #1 fan...he-he-heh)_, _Izzy-Lawlet and the beloved Balthier/Ashe Fan Community LiveJournal fans and staff. WHEW!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Epilogue_

_A Handmaiden's Tale and Happy Endings_

Following the news of Lord Raed's suspicious death and his plot being uncovered, Marquis Ondore was entirely shocked at the news of his niece's threats. He finally understood the situation and decided to negotiate with Judge Gabranth, who told related the whole conversation what happened. Gabranth completed all the list of Raed's conspirators, were who confessed and were arrested for overthrowing or assassinating the Queen to replacing in order to ensure Raed as successor: its his blood related and descendant motive was his lineage as one of Raithwall's estranged relatives.

Thanks to Emperor Larsa's secret intelligence network at Archades, as Gabranth was direct privately sending Queen Ashelia's information about a plot against her life and Dalmasca itself; and meanwhile, the real Queen was unknowingly _errand _without telling her uncle about her whereabouts. Ashe herself also sends Basch a private warning by Liam, the pageboy, who secretly learned of the Rivalen plot against her. Meanwhile at Archades, Judge Zargabaath learned the details of the conspiracy to take the Queen of Dalmasca's life and notified to Captain Iaon Arthgallo of the Order of Knights to arrest the plotters.

First, members of the Court (who was Raed's messenger) was arrested for sending illegal letters and pre-signing contracts on behalf of the Queen, and revealed the existence of the plot. Then there was Lady Dacian, a wealthy noblewoman and leader of the anti-Dalmascan faction, and a mole who was arrested as promptly confessed and implicated Medr by Raed. And then, it's was the Queen's minister himself who was forcing her to allow in marry for political cause, who happen to be as the chief conspirator and omitted to mention the involvement of Lord Raed. He was resigned immediately by the order of the Court and was later arrested.

Druas, formerly known as Judge Magister Kadryath, resigned himself to the fact that his final days had come instead attempting to escape before his execution immediately after the trial. And Cestmir, his partner and accomplice still remains in prison for the rest of his life.

And so, the Rivalen plot was officially over. And Queen Ashelia will satisfy with the satisfaction and relief of knowing that her beloved Dalmasca is finally safe again. It was up to her to spend all her time with sky pirate Balthier while on their yearning adventures across the skies in search of the Cache of Glabados at Bevernia.

Concurrently, shortly after Raed's death and his co-conspirators were in Captain Arthgallo's custody, Lyssa P'Eryirhe, handmaiden to Queen Ashelia and the decoy Queen has finally took a long retire to the bedchamber alone in an evening with a stranger in bed next to her. After the exhaustion setting up of uncovering the trap against her lady's enemies and with her quick fighting skills, she almost attacked from one of Raed's hired killers as masquerading as servants until an Imperial judge magister from Gabranth's army came to her aid.

Lyssa feigned her illness to her colleagues and Basch as she need to spent time here at the Queen's chambers for a while as her milady was still on a _holiday_ with a sky pirate speaking, and; she has had her own personal affairs alone with the judge who saved her as it happened to be her former flame.

All was quiet and peaceful within the chamber; she was with him as he wrapped his bare arms around her. He pulled her close with a kiss on her forehead and stroking the skin of her upper arm. She sighed blissfully and cuddled him with her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder.

'This is ridiculous.' he chuckled softly.

'What is it?'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Making love here in the Queen's bedroom while she is away.'

Lyssa, freed from the silvery blonde of her wig reveals as a soft auburn. She reminds him that, hours ago, after he saved her from attack and he had carried her silently her to the chambers without being spotted by the guards. They had suddenly stood faced each other as the judge recognized her because of her attitude and her real voice. Without warning, they ended up as they threw their arms around each other with a passionate and furious kisses. Clothes and armour were scattered around the floor as they desperately and frantically made love. She remembered the whole thing at this time, as she felt utterly tranced.

'Don't you worry, Cade. Milady is out of town for while.' she replied.

'For how long exactly?'

'A few more days.' she answered.

'I don't know.'

She smiles with a kiss to his lips. 'It's alright.'

'And what will if your fellow handmaidens find out us while we're on the Queen's bed?'

'I said don't worry. I just locked the door already while you're asleep...and pretend I was ill.'

He scoffed. 'Lyssa, you're wicked!'

'It's my plan.' she giggled sweetly.

They lay with each other for the moment as Lyssa gazed at him. 'Thank you for saving me.' she said softly.

'You're welcome.'

'And what in Ivalice are you doing here exactly?'

He swallowed nervously. 'Gabranth told me of his concerns over your safety, and so he ordered me to look after you. Gods, I didn't know were your lady's decoy.'

'I'm sorry, I should have told you this earlier.' she frowned slightly. 'And I had almost forgotten about you.'

He smiled lightly. 'Hey, it's fine. And you're looking beautiful when you dressed like that.' he added. 'I didn't know it was you, Lys.'

'I'm doing this for my old friend.'

'And where is she now?'

'She's safe...somewhere safe with an old friend. And she'll return quietly before she and the Court will opening proceed with the trial.'

'Oh, I understand.' He nodded as he spoke.

Her sad eyes met his. 'Under these circumstances, you must promise me not to tell anyone where Ashe is.'

He scoffed impishly. 'I promise, my love.' He sighed peacefully, stroking her cheeks with tears. 'I can't believe we're together again at last.'

'Nor I.' She laughed sadly and hugged him tighter. 'I love you.'

'And I love you, too.'

They took a deep passionate kiss and afterwards, eyes just stared each other for a moment. Cade took his a deep breath woefully. 'So, what are you going to do, Lyssa.' he asked. 'Do you have any plans now instead of being bored around here?'

'I'm going to her lake retreat for a weekend and Ashe is waiting to meet us there on behalf.'

'With me?'

'Of course you're coming with me, you idiot.' retorted Lyssa, then later with a soft whisper to his lips uttered. 'As long as we spend some time together... and I have you forever, your honour.'

'As you wish, Your Majesty.' his voice became hoarse as he spoke against her skin.

_What's this worth, I wonder_, Lyssa thought wisely. She needed him that he ungrudgingly to watch over her. The Queen will be gratifies to spend that time with her along with the two men accompanying them on a weekend before they returned to Rabanastre for the trial.

Her eyes went innocently boring into him as she kissing him again with a soft moan, hot and fervent with hunger. She was on top of him as their naked bodies pressed together. Then, slowly, as they kissed as Cade stroked her bare back with his hand and while picking at the blanket behind her. He slid it slowly to cover from her back to the top of her head and hid from each other as they continued their ardent behaviour with shrieks of laughter with their ardent manners this time.

* * *

_Loar Continent: The Bisga Greenlands_

The mid afternoon weather was calm and tranquil—a welcome change from since the dark times at Jadewood. The light winds blowing the beautifully unspoiled cliff tops with such beautifully unspoiled a mile away skimmed to the bright open fields on the horizon. Tall trees were blotting out the sun and the air was heavy with moisture from hidden pools and lush greenery.

Liam walked slowly as he watched gazed around the countryside. He remembered this place where he had spent his picturesque memories youth with his loving parents and their dairy farm where he was born, a measuring four hundred acres. There, he helped his father gathering herding the cows to the milking parlour while his mother made her own memories prompted Liam's ambition to raise this farm for himself where he grew up eventually taking over from his father.

His memories faded away into ashes as he saw his parents were locked inside their milking parlour on fire. Screaming and praying their Gods before their cries dies away as Medr and his men were entertained with watching the flames.

Today he came back without turning away as he could see the remains of his burned home, which was now surrounded with tubs of daffodils and crocuses.

He stepped closer to the front of the remnants of the building where he last seen his parents alive and stood here there as he held a bouquet of Galbana lilies on in his hand. He bent down as he placed it on the ground. His head bowed, with his tears streamed down on his face. He had to cry as much as he could, and thus he compose himself beside in the face of his pain. He want to live for himself—to move on. He was told by his father to fight on and protect him. He told him to survive and capable become as a man. Then he did; he was grown up already.

Liam stood on his knees as he wiped away his tears from his face and looked up to the fluffy clouds of the blue sky. He admired the sight and found it emotionally refreshing with his eyes closed; he smiled to himself. He took his breath as he can feel the world surround protect him from his anger and grief. His nightmare was finally over.

Raed is gone. And is his law, and with his rule of his territory also gone. It was over. Freedom at last.

'Are you okay, lad?' the voice of a female called behind him.

He turned to Elza; the buxomly sky pirate and one of Reddas's former crew stood watching him. He smiled firmly at her and gave a small nod of his head.

'I'm fine, ma'am.' Liam replied respectfully as he walked to her.

'It's so peaceful.' she said with arms crossed. 'Don't you think?'

His head turn around as he took in the countryside once again. 'Yes, it was.' he said slowly. 'And so much many memories around here.'

'You missed them?'

He nodded slightly.

Elza sighed breathlessly and then said sadly. 'I too lost someone long ago.'

'Oh?' his eyes showed inquisitiveness.

'Lord Reddas gave hope to my friends and me. I don't want to complain about everything after he gave his life to save Ivalice. He's in peace now, Liam.' She exhaled in a calm way. 'Rikken, Raz and I...we're started on our own. It's more exciting without a leader.'

'I understand, ma'am.' he nodded again.

'And just call me Elza, Liam.'

Nervously, Liam scratched behind his head. 'Miss Elza,' he corrected, and chuckled slightly. 'And thank you very much for flying me along here.'

'It's an honour.' she chuckled as she waved her hand. 'I'm doing this for a living, as like Kytes told me to.'

'I'm grateful for to him.' responded Liam.

'Queen Ashelia sent a her best regards to you.'

'She did?'

'Uh-huh.' The female sky pirate smiled kindly with a nod. Her head turned around from the lush grasslands and to the stream. 'She wanted to say thank you for saving Dalmasca. And you have done everything in your heart to save her as well. You should be pleased, Liam.'

'Yes.' he sniffed. 'And she'll be happy again.'

He wanted to see Ashe's real smile again. He had done his commendable soul best to lift the Queen's heart and soul, he saved this to save her from disheartenment and suffering. He wanted to see her smile and to see her true happiness with a dashing sky pirate in her arms with loving and passionate embrace, longing each other as they roamed in freedom across the sky to find something more valuable.

They stood in for a moment at the Jadewood grasslands as they watched to the blue sky of the summer afternoon.

_And they'll be happy for now,_ he added to himself.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Need some rest...and Happy New Year! KUPO!  
_


End file.
